Prince Debut
by R-Bubble
Summary: So we all know the story of Sabrina, she's thrown into a closet, forced to dance, and falls in love. But what happens when Princess Sabrina finds a prince instead? Chapter 20 is M rated, so beware c:
1. Chapter 1

Whoah! Welcome to the wonderful writings of a Wheeler :D! That was a... thing you call it in English... Psh, whatever. So I know, I know, to all my _wonderful_ fans/followers out there who've been _dying_ for an update to Liams Love... maybe... but if you do then... YOU'RE SOL :D. Yeah, my computer crashed... like three times since I last updated... and everytime I've tried to redo it, it crashes again, so I just give up.

So to my first time readers, I really hope you enjoy my story and I encourage thou to read some of my other ones... well. Nah, I take that back. They're all... mediocre. So maybe not :D

This is something new I do believe to the Princess Debut fanfictions. A Sebastian instead of a Sabrina? Gasp :O! Well, it's going to be totally different for obvious reasons, so bear with me, it may seem to be a little too easy at points, but it's a story, and what could go will. Or the saying like that by that one dude.

An update to all readers while I'm at it. **DO NOT EXPECT REGULAR UPDATES!** Big and bold and CAPS. Remember that. I'm up to my eyeballs in homework usually, so unless I get super bored and _don't_ want to play the Sims 3 (which is amazing by the way), I probably won't be writing a lot. I will try to finish things. But... don't expect it to be on a regular basis, although I'll try.

So with that... I think I'll- OH WAIT! So this is rated T for TEEN :D But... beware, because strong language may be used. Like borderline M language... so be aware. Basically, it'll be borderline M writing; kind of bad language, kind of sexy, completely amazing. Viewer discretion is advised.

So I think that's it. With this I bid thee farewell. Please enjoy, favorite, review, and all of that other amazing stuff :D!

* * *

Exasperated, I flung myself onto my bed, dropping my bag onto the floor. I sighed heavily into my pillow and turned to the wall. "Hey baby," I whispered and stroked my Selena Gomez poster.

"Oh? You're wondering what happened?" I looked down at my soiled school shirt. "These douches after school pushed me into a puddle."

"Yeah? Aw, honey, I love you too," I smiled and leaned in to kiss her when my closet doors flung open and a gob of something pink and frilly flew out and tackled me to my bed.

"Geronimo!" it called and laid heavily on me.

An equally pink mouse-looking thing came flying out, the closet doors shutting behind it, and caught itself on the air before crashing into me too.

The larger pink lump picked itself up and stared me in the eyes. Immediately I realized that this pink _thing_ was actually a _girl_. Hoping she wouldn't get grossed out and move away at full speed, I didn't dare to move a muscle; at least not any voluntary muscles.

Her face was close enough to mine that I could smell her breath, a fresh smell with a hint of Smarties. I blinked, her eyes were bright and green and her eyelashes swooped elegantly from the tips of them. Her soft, pink lips and button nose were perfect symmetrical, framing her smooth heart-shaped face. Basically, she was absolutely gorgeous. And she was pinning me down, on _my_ bed; it was almost too much for my poor pants to handle.

Gazing into her eyes, I was immediately jolted when she let out a blood-curdling scream and hurled herself off of me. "Kip! It's a monster!"

I sat up and shook my head. "I-I'm sorry. I've just never been that close to a girl, I promise I'll-"

She wrapped her hands around my neck and shook my head back and forth. "Shut the hell up you ogre! What have you done with my little Sabrina?"

I struggle free of her grip. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Sabrina! Heard of her? Looks exactly like me?"

"A twin?" I enthused. "Possibly a shy and smart one with thick rimmed glasses and large breasts that wears really tight dark green turtleneck sweaters and turns bright red when someone stops to check out a book perhaps?" She gave me a blunt look and then elbowed me in the chest. _Hard_. "No you frigging idiot! The one that lives **here** that's supposed to replace me in the dance competition maybe?"

"Uh… no doesn't ring a bell."

The mouse thing, Kip, flew up to the girls ear. "Princess, maybe we have the wrong house."

She held her head in her hand. "I told you we should've taken the double doors a couple turns before this!" "Well _excuse_ me if the pictures of Justin Bieber seemed like they were on a girls closet! I didn't know we'd end up in-"

"Sebastian," I added.

"Sebastian's room!" Kip argued.

"Well apparently we did end up in Sebastian's roo- Wait, what's your name?"

"It's Sebastian… you can call me Zach though."

"Sebastian?" the princess her eyebrows.

"Yes…"

Kip leaned in and whispered in the princess' ear. "Maybe he _is_ Sabrina. Maybe we were wrong all along, and he's who we're looking for."

She brought her face in close to mine and examined me closely. "I guess I can see it a little bit, but he looks too much like a panty snatcher to be the guy version of me."

"I do not snatch panties!" I interjected.

Kip's watch beeped. "Shit," he muttered. "Look the dinner party starts in ten minutes, so lets just take him and go. I'll come up with something."

"Wait wait whoa whoa wait," Princess stepped in. "How in God's name am I expected to go into the closet and come out as a dude?"

They paused and thought together.

"What if I say I was a cross dresser all along?"

Kip snapped his furry little fingers. "That could work."

She nodded. "That definitely could."

Kip pulled me into my closet. "Kay, so we'll say that you were a cross dresser and that you wanted to finally come clean for the competition! Sounds like a plan!"

"Wait, what am I doing?"

"I'll explain on the way there," Kip replied hastily and unlocked my closet. "Now what you're about to experience may cause nausea, vomiting, headache, seizures, spine reticulating, AIDS, and/or Mpreg."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now what you're about to experience may cause nausea, vomiting, headache, seizures, spine reticulating, AIDS, and/or Mpreg."

With that, Kip towed me through the doors and I flew through worlds.

Before I knew it, I was soaring through another pair of closet doors into the pinkest room I've ever seen in my life and vomiting in the pinkest toilet fathomable.

Kip paced around on the counter next to me, obviously aggravated. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered.

"You seem to like that word," I coughed, wiping my mouth.

"What in God's name are we supposed to do? I have absolutely _no_ nice clothes for you to wear to the dinner party, or guy clothes period, and you sure as hell can't go in that," he scrutinized my soiled school shirt.

I washed out my mouth and leaned on the sink. "Look, I honestly have no clue why I'm here, nor do I regularly plan on being kidnapped and shoved through my closet."

Kip took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Look here mister, I wasn't expecting a _male_ to be on the other side of the doors either, but we have to make this work," he flew over to the bedroom and flung open the closet, vortex completely gone.

"I guess you'll just have to wear something of hers until I can get you some real clothes…" he flipped through shirts until he pulled out a white blouse. "Here, put this on."

I held it up to me. "No way in Sam heck am I wearing a blouse."

Kip flung another shirt out of the closet. "Listen here!" he screamed. "You're going to put that on and you're going to like it dammit, because it's probably the most guyish thing that she owns that would fit your fat ass!"

I gasped. "My ass is anything _but_ fat!"

He took a deep breath. "Get into that shirt and down the hall before I do some real damage kid."

To skip the details, the shirt was just a tad too small and Kip's paws were incredibly cold. And sharp. Kips paws we're incredibly cold and sharp.

"Okay so," he explained as we walked over to the dinner hall. "You're a cross dresser-" "Wait," I interrupted. "Won't her parents know if they gave birth to a baby boy or not?"

Kip chuckled to himself, it was kind of creepy. "The king sees you maybe twice a year, and never changed your diaper as a child. The queen's dead, no one will notice."

"Oh…" I trailed off.

"Anywho, so this may be a little difficult because we didn't bring in princesses because we weren't expecting you to dance with a girl, but we'll make do. There's four princesses, you'll make a point to meet them; not that they'll want to meet you, you are a cross dresser after all. But so you need to find a girl to dance with and win her heart and dance with her in thirty days and all that pretty fluffy shit."

"So… like a dating sim."

Kip raised an eyebrow, an eyebrow I didn't even know he had until just then. "A dating sim."

"Oh!" an idea popped into my head. "Do I get banged at the end?"

Kip slapped me across the face. "No! You do not get banged. You get to dance. And get married, if you can find a girl who would actually be stupid enough to fall for the likes of you."

"Feelings!" I shouted, holding my chest. "I have them you know."

"Whatever," Kip tugged on my collar and before I knew it, we were right outside of the whatever kind of hall the damn thing was. The party hall I decided to call it.

I could hear the MC turn on the microphone through the doors and announce my arrival. "Ladies and gentleman, the moment you've all been waiting for, please give it up for Princess Sabrina!" He sounded more like a sports announcer than a MC to royal dudes to me.

This was it. Now was the time I had to try to convince everyone I was a cross dresser.

Kip opened the double doors, and I stepped through. Everyone in the dance hall stared wide-eyed for a moment, and all burst out laughing. And I do mean everyone, even the MC.

"Sorry about that guys," he breathed in between chuckles. "Seems like we had a false alarm."

I scooted over to the MC and whispered in his ear. "Seriously?" he asked as the crowd hushed.

"Yeah," I mumbled and inched off the stage.

"I guess we didn't have a false alarm, I've just been informed by an anonymous source (*face palm*) that in fact that was our royal highness her- er, himself."

I managed a grin and meekly waved.

An air of confusion just about choked me as I coughed out a greeting.

Kip nudged my back, "Say something you idiot."

"Like what," I replied through gritted teeth.

Kip rolled his eyes and flew in front of me. "Sirs and ladies, Prince Sebastian and I figured tonight would be the perfect time to inform you all that Princess Sabrina is actually a prince."

Murmurs within the crowd grew louder than I had imagined.

I stepped up next to Kip. "Yup, I figured with the dance competition coming up in a month, I'd come out and say that I've been a cross dresser all along."

And then the chatter stopped.

I stood in the center of the party hall awkwardly. "Uh… continue what you were doing…" I shuffled offstage and into the gardens.

Kip wasn't with me anymore, he went to calm down the crowd, so I wandered around, trying to embrace the feeling of this new place.

My moseying around was abruptly interrupted as I tripped and leaded headfirst in a pile of soil.

"Oh sorry!" the thing I tripped over called as I spit clumps of earth out.

"Ah, don't worry about it," I replied quickly. I picked myself up and turned around, where a pale, green-haired boy sat next to me, knees covered in loam.

"I'm Liam by the way," he brushed off his hands and shook mine. "You don't look familiar, are you new here?"

"Oh, I'm Princess Sabrina," I brushed.

His eye twitched, unsure whether to laugh or call for help; instead, he coughed. "Um, what?"

"I'm a cross dresser," I brushed. "Well… not anymore, but I was."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "What?"

"Uh, well you see, when I was younger I wanted to be a girl and so I-" "I get that," he cut me off. "So you've been a guy this whole time?" I sighed. "Seems so."

"I see…" he trailed off.

It was awkward for a moment when a small blonde boy skipped in. "Hey Liam!" he smiled.

"Oh, Vince! Have you met er-" he paused.

"Sebastian." "Sebastian?" He smiled. "No I have not! Hi, I'm Vince!" I stood up and shook his hand. "Sebastian."

"Hi Sebastian! Your name's long and…" he giggled. "You look like a girl!"

I leaned in real close to him. "Hey, Vince, you wanna know a secret?"

"Do I ever!" he exclaimed.

"You can't tell anyone, got it?"

"Sure!" he bounced, excitement building up in him.

"I used to be a girl."

He held back a squeal. "Seriously?"

"Yup, but don't tell anyone."

He shook his head. "You got it!" and he ran off. I knew he was going to tell the first person he found.

I waved back at Liam. "Well I'm going to go ahead back inside." He looked up and returned the wave. "Have fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Yeeeah! Who's excited! We so exciteeeed, we so exciteeeed, we're all looking forward to the weekend. Shoot me. But I FINALLY GOT CHAPTER THREE DONE. It's not even that it took a lot of time. Well technically it did, but I set down and it took me like two hours to write once I finally got set down.

Not that anyone really cares, but who wants to hear why I haven't been writing!

/cricket. Screw you.

Well, school started. Like... a month ago. And I have SUPER AMAZING CLASSES. Yes. Just ask me about them. And I'm in the school play :D (ahem, I play a waitress and an English teacher, perfect) which leaves me about zero time to do anything except for homework.

Which is why I have weekends!

To play the sims.

Anywaaaay. I hope you enjooooy.

And love me forever.

And comment.

Or favorite.

But mostly love me forever. :D

* * *

I still wasn't sure if I was ready to embrace the hall of whispering rumors. Either way, I'd have to face them for the next month, so I thrust the doors open and prepared for the worst.

Thankfully, nothing happened. No one even bothered to turn around and eyeball me. Figuring I shouldn't bring any unwanted attention to myself, I shuffled along the wall in search of the bathroom.

Needless to say, I was having difficulties finding it after several confused glances around the room.

"Need help there Sebastian?" a vaguely familiar voice called. I flipped around frantically.

"Calm down there, I'm not going to report you to the paparazzi or anything," a rose haired boy with a soft smile chuckled.

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks man," I threw my head down and laughed.

At first he accepted this kind laugh, but as I couldn't stop he gradually became creeped out.

I caught my breath. I'm still not so sure what struck me as so funny, and obviously he didn't either. "Sorry, sorry," I gasped.

"No problem, so were you looking for something?"

_That's right, that's what I was looking for in the first place_. "Oh yeah, I was looking for the bathroom."

He raised an eyebrow. "But you live here."

"Well, I do, but we rarely ever go down into this part of the castle. Besides, up until today I never had to worry about the men's restroom."

He let out a snort. "That's true. I still have trouble believing that my childhood best friend was a guy all along."

"Yeah I-"

"We even played doctor. Granted, being a toddler I didn't know much about human anatomy, but I would've sworn there was something different down there. But, then again, that was years ago. And frankly, that was just a foggy memory."

Now it was my turn to be a little creeped out. "I was a late bloomer. Anyhow, which way was the bathroom again?"

"Oh, right, down that hall there third door on the left."

"Thanks!" I pretended to know my way around the castle as I made my way down the hall.

Unfortunately, there were no bathroom signs, so I figured that the men's was across from the line forming outside the women's restroom, and plunged head-first into hopefully the men's restroom.

I was relieved to see a bathroom lined with urinals and devoid of anyone except a silver headed boy washing his hands at the sink.

I decided to go up to the sink and wash my hands along with him, hoping he might strike up some conversation.

After a few moments of washing my hands in an air so tense you could cut through it, I began to get annoyed at the constant staring this boy was producing.

"A picture lasts longer," I said, finally annoyed.

He looked away and grumbled, "My apologies."

I kept scrubbing between my fingers as I saw his eyes wander back over. "For Gods sake," I sighed. "Congrats, you have just seen a cross-dresser, now would you please leave me alone?"

He blinked. "I was actually going to say that you have loam in your hair."

My hand went subconsciously to my hair and picked a small clump of soil out. "Thanks then, sorry. I thought you were just going to bug me about being a cross-dresser," I flicked the dirt into the trashcan.

He stared at me for a moment, but his stare was slightly too intimidating for me to look back. He let out a small harrumph and looked away. "Why would I do that?"

I couldn't help to chuckle slightly at his sheer bluntness. "It's the talk of the night, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I hadn't," he shut his faucet off and dried his hands solemnly.

"I'm Sebastian by the way."

"Kiefer."

He wasn't leaving, so I felt the need to make conversation. "So are you visiting for the dance competition?"

His eyes widened a bit, obviously surprised by the question. "No," he managed to hide the shock out of his voice. "Why would I?" he added, defensively.

I shrugged. "I don't know, a lot of people are visiting from other kingdoms for the competition, it was just a question."

His shoulders relaxed slightly. "Well no, I'm not."

I nodded, and shut off my faucet and wiped my hands on my jeans.

He still didn't leave, "Is there something you want to ask?"

He paused for a moment. "Sort of."

I leaned on the sink counter. "Okay then, shoot."

"Are you really a cross-dresser?" he seemed almost embarrassed to ask, but not enough for me to be able to tell; his face was nearly expressionless.

I sighed. "Well, I was. I decided tonight was the night to stop and tell the public that I was a guy all along," I already had the story so well rehearsed that I nearly believed it, even if it hadn't even been an hour of pretending to be a former cross-dresser.

He winced slightly. "So you're… gay?"

I hadn't exactly expected his question, but I was quick to come up with an excuse. I had to start making excuses if I was to pretend I knew some of these people all my life. "No," with a failed attempt at sounding at ease, I added "I wasn't totally sure what my sexuality was because I liked to dress female, you know? But I finally decided that I _do_ like women, so the timing couldn't be better!" I tried to forge a carefree smile to the best of my ability, but I honestly wasn't very successful at coming up with things on the spot and making them believable just yet.

"Alright," he started heading out the door, then peeked back in quickly. "You didn't have to get so personal though, a simple no would've sufficed."

_Damn, I need to get better at making things up on the spot._ I thought to myself as I started heading out the door. Suddenly, I was stopped by the blonde boy.

"Hey Sebastian!" he shot me a large grin. "I see you're coming out of the right restroom!"

Aw, he was cute. "Sure am, it took me nearly forever to find it."

He eyeballed me. "Why would you have to, this is your castle."

I stammered. "Uh, I know my castle."

He grinned. "Then could you show me around, I've never been here before, it looks super cool!"

"I uh, don't come in this wing much, maybe Kip can?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you even know how to get here?"

I laughed nervously. "Not really... which reminds me, do you happen to know the name of a pink-haired guy?"

The corners of his mouth turned up to a wide smile. "My best friend has pink hair. Well not really, it's red, but red is just a yellow version of pink. Or a darker version of pink. It depends on what kind of pink you're talking about. If it's a light pink then it's a yellower version, because his hair isn't bright pink. But if it's more of a reddish color, then it's just darker. His name is Michael. His dad owns a boat shop at the lake. We go out on the boats all the time. Sometimes he pushes me off though, so I push him off. Then we'll just swim. But not usually. Once he pushed me off and I was wearing nice clothes and mom got mad. But that's okay because I had fun. Michael has a big sister. She's really pretty. I really like her hair, it's red like his. She's paler than he is though. And older. Did I already say that? Sometimes Michael and I go swimming late at night. We're not supposed to though. But it's more fun that way. Wait, what was your question?"

I gaped at him. "...I totally forgot."

He smiled. "Well bye then!"

I couldn't seem to even grasp what had just happened. I walked out of the bathroom and right into someone walking in. Apparently I loved to fall into people since this had to be at least my third time in one day.

"I'm so sorry," I immediately apologized.

The guy looked at me, he was probably around my age. He had black hair and amber eyes. "You should be, not watching where you're going," he brushed off his jacket and looked me over. "Oh, you're Princess Sebastian."

"Prince," I corrected.

He snorted. "Hardly."

I was about to say something when he cut me off. "If you're going to be competing, which I can't see how you will be with a lack of women in this kingdom, you'll really need to watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry I just-" it just dawned upon me what I asked Vince. "Hey, do you know a pink-haired boy?"

"You mean Klaus?"

"I do, thanks," I waved and walked down the hall. "Hey wait!" he called. I turned around. "Which way to the castle gardens?"

I laughed, "I have no clue."


	4. Chapter 4

WOO. Two chapters in two days? Beast mode. And I'm finally finished with the beginning:D

Day one hasn't even started.

But that's okay. Because the beginning is always the hardest.

I think I spelled beginning wrong each time. Who knows.

So anywaaaay. I APOLOGIZE HIMA FOR IT BEING SHORT.

Lookitthat. /good person. I'll shoot myself if that's the wrong name.

It will get longer. Maybe. I dunno. Probably not. Yeah.

* * *

I went back to the dance hall to thank Klaus for helping me find the bathroom but he didn't seem to be anywhere. Kip however, was impatiently waiting for me.

"Where have you _been_? I've been looking everywhere for you. You missed half of dinner already."

"Oh, I was in the bathroom. Klaus showed me, do you know where he is by the way?"

"How does that even-" Kip seemed annoyed but not enough to give me a good reason. "He's in the middle of all those girls," he pointed.

I expected maybe four girls but no, Klaus was being surrounded like a Jonas Brother in 2009. I was determined to thank him, no matter what. Mostly because he seemed like he was the easiest to approach out of the five people I'd met that evening... I was beginning to doubt that.

I shoved my way through the crowd, girls were harder to push around than I imagined. I couldn't seem to get past this one purple-haired girl though. "Excuse me!" I called over the squealing.

She turned around. "Ohmigosh! I'm not the only male fan of Klaus!"

_That's a dude_? "Apparently." I replied humbly. In hindsight, I probably should've noticed that he was wearing pants.

He squealed. "Hi, I'm Caesar, we're going to be the best of friends."

I shook his hand reluctantly. "Hey, that's great, mind if I get to the front?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I guess, but just this once, okaaaaaay? He'll never fall in love with me if I'm not in front."

"I'll keep that in mind," he stepped out of the way and I nearly tripped onto Klaus.

"Hey, I see you found the bathroom."

"Yeah, I see your crowd found you."

He chuckled, "It seems so."

The girls all sighed at his laugh and turned to me as if I hadn't been there before he laughed. The crowd became immediately silent and began to murmur.

Klaus raised his hand and smiled easily at them. "Don't worry girls, this is Sebastian, he's a close friend of mine."

They murmured some more.

"I think he's cute Brendaaaa, what do you think?" a pink-haired girl called, rather loudly.

Her blue-haired friend fanned herself and scoffed. "Lauren, you think all guys are cute. He's not nearly as cute as Klaus."

I couldn't decide whether to feel flattered that Lauren (apparently) thought I was cute or that Brenda (apparently) completely turned down the idea. Before I had time to even think about deciding, another girl with soft, creamy looking hair and bright emerald eyes flung herself through the flock. She wrapped her arm in Klaus's and started pulling him away. "Come on Klaus, we're about to go on."

He wrapped his hand around my wrist and dragged me along with him through the crowd. They didn't follow, which I thought was odd.

Before I knew it we were behind stage.

The girl looked Klaus over and tsked. "Goodness Klaus, these pants have to go." she dropped down to her knees and began to unbutton his pants.

I coughed, feeling uncomfortable and slightly aroused.

Her head snapped in my direction and she flew up turning bright red. "Oh, I didn't know you had a friend with you," she glared back at Klaus. "Why didn't you tell me you had a friend with you?" he shrugged.

She rushed over. "Hi, I'm Cynthia, I'm not usually this neurotic," I shook her hand. Klaus brushed off his pants and, as if she had eyes in the back of her head, threw out her arm and pointed at him. "Don't you dare think you're going out in those pants."

"But I don't have any more with me."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of pants, amazingly wrinkle-free. "Put these on," he opened his mouth like he was going to say something and she cut him off. "I realize there's no dressing room and I don't really care where but do it."

He hung his head and walked over to the corner where he proceeded to change.

"That boy," she giggled. "He'd wear the same outfit for a month if it wasn't for me. Sorry again, I'm his dance partner."

"Hi, I'm Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you, how do you two know each other?"

"We're old friends," I guessed. Klaus fell over in the corner.

She turned around. "Klaus, we don't have time for goofing off," she turned back to me. "Oh, that's so cool! Klaus never tells me about his life," she glared at him "It's nice to finally meet one of his friends."

"Yup, we used to play doctor together." Evidently.

She choked a little. "Oh, well then."

Klaus came back over in a cream slacks that didn't match his grey coat at all.

"Klaus, you're clashing worse than wearing red and green on Halloween, take off your shirt."

"But I-"

"Take it off."

He slid his coat off and pulled his shirt over his head. I couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy at how nice his body was.

He must've noticed and smiled to himself. "It's because of the dancing..."

"No one cares Klaus, hand me my bag."

She pulled out a nearly complete outfit out of her Mary Poppins bag. "Put this on quickly, we're on in three."

"For what?"

"Oh, we're dancing, you should totally go get a seat and watch us before they're all full up if they're not already, we're pretty popular you know."

I peeked around the curtains to see if Kip had reserved me a seat but the audience was completely packed, the front row solely with Klaus's fangirls... and Caesar.

Cynthia poked her head around with me. Her perfume was heavy and it smelled heavenly. "-lem."

I shook my head, obviously a little too entranced with her sweet smell. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, well that seems to be a problem. There's always the floor..."

I thought about it. "I don't mind sitting back here if you don't. I can still a little."

"And now for our special performance of the night..." the MC announced from the other side of the curtain.

"Klaus! Hurry the hell up!" she hurried over and dragged him out, minus the fact that he was still lacing his shoes.

I totally lied when I said that I could see their dance from backstage. I could see a little bit of the stage, but not the dancing part. So, for a three minute waltz, I sat and pretended I could see anyway and reacted along with the audience.

When the music began to decrescendo, I shot back up and was ready to congratulate Klaus and Cynthia.

Cynthia stormed back.

"You did grea-"

"We totally screwed it up."

"I don't think so."

"Klaus took the wrong step and nearly stepped on my toe."

"I've already apologized like a hundred times," Klaus huffed just arriving backstage.

"Well I didn't notice." Obviously.

After that, Cynthia seemed to ease up and we sat around and chatted for a while.

Kip pulled back the curtain. "There you are."

I looked up, "Oh, hey Kip."

"Don't oh, hey Kip me! Everyone is leaving and you're sitting back here lollygagging with Klaus and Cynthia? Luciano is looking for you!" "...Who?"

Kip stared at me blankly. "Did you seriously just ask who."

"...Yeah?"

"Your childhood friend you frigging idiot!"

I pretended to know. "OH! I was thinking of someone else, sorry." I stood up and Kip led me out.

"Black hair and brown eyes? Tallish?" Kip whispered as we left.

I nodded. "That's who he was."

He was waiting by the castle gardens gates. "I see you've found the gardens," I grinned.

"No thanks to you," he crossed his arms. "So are you planning on competing in the ball at the end of the month?"

"I wouldn't have thrown this dinner party without thinking so."

"So tell me, why did you call in guys if you planned on coming out today?"

"...That's a great question," I tried to think of a quick answer but just ended up babbling instead.

Kip cut in with an excuse that was probably even worse than I would've come up with. "It's because Sebastian is gay."

My mouth dropped. Luciano eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh really now? Because when I last talked to him it seemed as if he had every intention on dancing with a girl. Even so, it seems pretty ridiculous to invite all the straight guys-"

"Well darn!" Kip interrupted and snapped his furry fingers. "I guess we didn't think this over too well. Come on now Sebastian, we're going to miss our beauty sleep!" he dragged me by the ear out the gates before Luciano could say anything else.

"Something here's not right..." he muttered as we exited.

* * *

Doth there be a cliffhanger?

I used "doth" today. No, I used thou. I asked "art thou okays?" to a close friend of mine WHO IS SUFFERING FROM A BAD BREAKUP AND A CRAZY CANADIAN EX.

I love you Spencer TT_TT.

But anyway. That's a really lame attempt at a cliffhanger.

It's not a cliffhanger at all.

Forget that I even called it a cliffhanger.

Anyhow, don't expect my ABRUPT ENDING (yeaaa =3=) to be addressed any time soon. It'll take a good... Oh, I dunno. Thirty days.

OHOHO.

Not really.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize guys. I stopped updating after my two day streak. But you know, when life gives you lemons, you probably just _found_ lemons.

If you're cool you'll know who said that.

But anyway, I apologize mostly for the fact that this is probably the most boring chapter in the woooooorld. But hey, when life gets you down, make a comforter.

If you're even cooler, you'll know who said both of those lines.

(It's the same person, hint hint).

But hey. Here it is. OH. And you should google/youtube/don'tthankmethankwikipedia Buster Keaton.

And another reference to one of the greatest men on the planet, I'm on fire.

If anyone can guess who I'm referring to, you won't win anything but you'll get the satisfaction of a job well done.

Anywaaay. So this won't be the best chapter but they can't all be winners now can they?

Well you know, except for Charlie Sheen.

I need to quit with the bad references.

Anyway, so I hope you bear with me for this chapter (which is longer than my other chapters too, coincidentally).

And heeeeey. Favorite/review yes? Preferably review. Just review really. It makes me feel all tingly inside.

And yeah. Enjooooooy.

* * *

Day One: First Lesson

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Kip chimed.

I rubbed my eyes. "But Selena, baby, I want to keep going..." I blinked. "Shopping. Because... she has an amazing fashion sense."

Kip beamed. "You know who else has amazing fashion sense? I do! Because I went out last night and bought you a whole new wardrobe!"

I sniffled. "What? Why weren't you sleeping?"

"We don't sleep, now come on and look at the things I bought you!" I peered over at the alarm clock. "Kip, it's 4:45. Whatever you bought me can wait until eight," I flopped my head back down.

He pinched my ear, dragging me out of bed. "You have dance practice in an hour and a half, you need to start getting ready."

"An hour and a half?" I whined. "That's an hour and fifteen minutes too long. I could be sleeping."

Kips face turned a bright shade of red- which I didn't know was possible under all the fur- and I could see the anger boiling up in him. "Listen here," he shouted. "I spent all night getting new clothes for _you_ because you're a fat oaf that can't fit into any of Sabrina's clothes and you decide to thank me by whining and groveling just because it's a little early? Well that's just too friggin' bad, because you're getting up."

I propped myself up on my elbow and thought about it.

"You're seriously not considering ignoring me and going back to sleep."

I groaned and flung myself out of bed. "I guess not."

It probably took Kip an hour to show me all the new clothes he got me. Shirts, pants, coats, shoes, like school shopping all over again.

"And then I got this one on sale..." he smiled and held up another button-down shirt that looked like every other one he got when the alarm clock rang. "Oh, there's only fifteen minutes until practice," his smile quickly faded. "Here..." he muttered sadly and handed me an outfit he folded together.

The practice hall was huge. And empty. And huge. There were several couples scattered around but I couldn't help but to focus on the giant bunny in the center of the room. "Who's there a bunny?"

"That's Tony."

"Oh, he has a name."

Tony must've heard his name because he hopped over and stuck out his oversized paw. "Hi, I'm Tony."

"Hi... Sebastian," he seemed cordial enough that I assumed he hadn't heard of the gossip yet.

He looked up at Kip. "So this is my student?"

"Sure is, isn't he scrawny?"

I shot Kip an angry look, turned back to Tony, thought a little, and turned back to Kip. "This is my instructor?"

Like the really bad aging in the Sims 3, he stretched and looked really skinny for a moment and then the rest of his body distributed appropriately. I clapped. "How cool! Your turn Kip!"

He glared at me.

Tony thought for a moment. "Kip, I think we have a problem."

Kip looked at me then back at Tony. "I realize you're both boys if that's what you're suggesting."

"No... Well, yes. But I only know the guy parts and I don't think it'd necessarily be right for me to teach him the female parts."

"Don't worry," Kip replied lightly, "he's gay anyway."

"I am not gay!" I interjected.

"But you're a cross dresser."

"But... but... I'm not..."

"What's this of being gay?" I heard from behind me.

I whipped around to see Klaus in sweats and Cynthia in legwarmers with her hair in a ponytail. She smiled and waved.

"I'm not-"

Cynthia laughed. "Don't worry, I was just kidding. So I heard we have a dilemma since Tony can't teach the male moves?"

Kip's face went sour. "He doesn't have to, because Sebastian will be learning the female moves."

"I'm not gay!"

Kip ignored me and continued talking to Cynthia, taking the fact that I wasn't gay into perspective. "Well, there's no one here to teach Sebastian the male moves, the month'll be at least halfway over before we could find and fly over a female dance instructor anyway."

"I could do it!" Cynthia volunteered.

My heart nearly dropped. "N-no, I don't want to drag you away from Klaus! I'm sure you have plenty of practice to do for the competition, I couldn't risk that."

She giggled, she had a really nice laugh. "Don't worry about it, we've already rehearsed our routine for the competition plenty, I don't mind helping you out. Besides, it's not like I practice constantly, I have more than enough time to help you too!"

I looked over to Klaus for approval but I couldn't seem to tell what he was thinking. "Do you mind?"

He chuckled, "Only if you practice with me too."

Cynthia took my arm and started pulling me away. "Deal!"

She was a pretty good instructor, a little bossy, but her touch and voice became soft when she taught. She whispered the steps and hummed along lightly to the music sometimes.

After about an hour or so I was totally winded even though she hadn't even broken a sweat. "Tired already?" she laughed.

"I guess. In case you couldn't tell, I'm not in shape at all."

"Oh really, I had no idea. Because, you know, I just figured you were panting because you were pretending to be a dog," she tried not to grin at the ridiculousness of that statement.

She took the towel from around her neck and smacked my back with it. "Come on, you're not really that tired, are you?"

"I really am," I took her towel and dried off my forehead. "I think I'm going to call it day."

Kip flew over and examined me. "You do look pretty fatigued, maybe it's best to turn in."

"Aw, come on," Cynthia wrapped her arm around mine. "You're not just going to leave now are you? Maybe we can go do something."

"Yeah, we could go boating or something," Klaus added.

I gave Kip my best rendition of puppy-dog eyes. He crossed his arms like mom. "I don't know, you don't want to get too tired after the first day..."

"I promise I won't, please please?" Cynthia and Klaus smiled like I was begging for candy or a free kitten or something. Free candy.

He sighed. "Fine, but I want you back at your suite by three, I have something I want to show you."

"Thank you Kip, thank you!" I squeezed him and he turned a bright shade of blue.

I'd never seen Viennese Waltz Lake but it was a lot nicer than I expected. I also saw Vince and a redheaded boy that I assumed was Michael. I wasn't exactly going to say hi to them, but I felt obliged to. Especially if I was going to rent a boat.

"Hey Vince!"

He turned around and waved. "Hey Sebastian! Going to go boating?"

"Yeah!" he didn't walk over, so we just held our conversation shouting across the small park.

"Want to share a boat with Michael and I?"

I thought about how he and Michael always knocked each other out of the boats and shook my head. "Cynthia and Klaus and I are just going to share our own boat if you don't mind!" "Okay, I'll see you later then!"

We decided to split the costs for the boat. I barely had enough and that's only because Kip had loaned me a little "just in case" money. I was beginning to regret denying that boat ride with Vince, the price for one of these things was outrageous.

Klaus and I paddled out several yards from the shore. I thought I was out of shape after dance practice but the realization didn't really kick in until I was wheezing and sweating like I had been working like a slave.

Klaus stopped rowing, "Need a break?"

I huffed. "A little, yeah."

He smiled and leaned back. "Don't worry, I'm getting a little hot too."

Cynthia glared over at him. "Well it doesn't help when you're wearing a long sleeved shirt dumb ass."

He glared back over at her. "Well I think I'll change that." he took off his shirt in one swift moment and Cynthia rolled her eyes as he grinned gallantly.

I, however, must've thought now was a perfect time to get all of my saliva caught in my throat and buckled over choking.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Cynthia nearly flew across the rowboat and started patting my back.

"I'm... fine..." I sputtered.

"What's wrong, are you sick?" she was truly worried, it was cute.

"Um, no, I'm not sick. Just swallowed the wrong way."

"He was just glad to see all of this," Klaus teased, rubbing his hands all over his chest. His lightly tanned, soft, glistening, toned... _Shut up Sebastian! He's a dude, that's just creepy!_ As creepy as it was, I had difficulty trying to hide the fact that I was turning beet red.

"See, look what you've done to the kid. He's bright red."

_Ack!_ "I uh, it's hot out here, huh?" trying to seem as cool as Klaus, I took off my shirt. Or attempted to at least. I got caught in it and had to have Klaus and Cynthia help me get out of it's chokehold, thus flinging my shirt halfway across the lake. The moment it plopped into the water I regretted ever taking it off. My chest was less than well sculpted like Klaus's. In fact, Cynthia probably had more of a six-pack than I did.

"Alright, that's the spirit," Klaus high-fived me. "Your turn Cynthia."

She punched his arm and we continued to row.

Once we got into the middle of the lake I **really** regretted trying to take off my shirt. The sun was beating down on my incredibly pale back and I could feel it frying my skin.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Cynthia leaned on her fist.

I looked over at Klaus, desperate for an answer. "Oh gee, I dunno, it's been such a long time."

"April third."

We both turned to him. "What?"

"April third, ten years ago is when we met. Dad dragged me along to a royal conference with King Crown and that's how I met Sabri- er, Sebastian."

"We used to play doctor together you know," I pretended I knew what he was talking about.

Cynthia looked at me and cocked her head. "Then I can't see why you'd be all choked up just seeing his chest."

My stomach dropped. "So uh! How long have you two been together?"

They both answered at the same time. "Five months," Cynthia replied.

"Twelve weeks," Klaus repeated.

"Twelve weeks? We have been together for five months!"

"No we haven't."

"I distinctly remember you asking me to be your girlfriend five months ago. January ninth, you peed it in the snow." How romantic.

"And I distinctly remember you thinking that it was gross and rejecting me."

"No, I just said that it was gross and walked off, which wasn't a rejection."

"Well it wasn't an acceptance either."

I was slightly entertained by how they argued like an old married couple.

"So where'd you get twelve weeks from?" "Well, twelve weeks ago we-"

Cynthia jumped up covered Klaus's mouth. "I'd be a whore if that was within our first few days of dating," she hissed into his ear.

"Well then what about the two other months that you were ignoring me?"

"I was not ignoring you!" "Well I hardly consider ripping up all the notes I passed you in class to be 'playing hard to get.'"

"We were in the middle of class Klaus and maybe I didn't want to talk about the kid that sat in front of you with dandruff."

"So you did read them!"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Next time let me ask the questions."

I chuckled. "Deal."

* * *

Oh, and did I mention Buster Keaton? Cutest goshdarn guy in the world. Seriously. He's not even that attractive but he was in silent films and he was precious.

GOOGLEHIM.

That is all.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize now guys, this chapter's gonna be pretty bad. Like... I don't like it at all. But hey, it takes time.

I decided to skip a lot of the traveling market stuff for the plain fact Sebastian doesn't have a crow- _tiara_ to lose and find and tell Klaus it makes him fly.

And I'm a little dry for characterization right now. I think I'm getting sick.

I had a huge mushy monologue for Cynthia but then it was like... Hey, that's not her character. So at least I fixed that.

For those of you (although I'm sure theres only one, maybe two who did) who actually looked up Buster Keaton, ISN'T HE ADORABLE?

I'd marry him if he wasn't dead.

And as for the quotes... I didn't necessarily expect anyone to get them. But they'd be pretty amazing if they did. They're by Bo Burnham.

Don't know who he is? Well YouTube him and I can assure you it'll take up the next three hours of your life, he's absolutely amazing.

Buster Keaton, Bo Burnham, Spencer LeLacheur. My three favorite men in the universe.

So I was really considering doing my Psychology report tonight but hey. Fanfiction Psychology.

I even took the evening off from rehearsal because I think I'm getting sick.

Blah.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And disregard my probably incredibly tired writing. It's 10:30! That's WAY past my bed time!

So I hope you enjoy and with that, I'll leave you to my trainwreck of a chapter. Review and I'll be your best friend c:!

* * *

Day 2: Today's Dance Lesson

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kip shouted at a lovely 5:30 in the morning.

"Well a couple days ago I was just plain old Sebastian who was picked last for dodge ball but as of now, I'm beginning to question my sexual orientation..."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was: Who the hell do you think you are throwing out a perfectly good shirt and getting a sunburn when you need that delicate skin and body to dance?"

"Well Klaus had an amazingly nice chest and so I thought..."

"That shirt's coming out of your paycheck."

I was disappointed that Klaus and Cynthia weren't at the dance hall when I arrived but Kip made me come in early to practice my steps as punishment for tossing my shirt halfway across the lake.

After going through the steps to Nocturne about three times I hear the back door chime. I flipped around, expecting Tony, hoping for Cynthia and Klaus.

Instead, I was surprised to see Caesar dressed up in a flamboyant Salsa outfit, complete with an open, ruffled shirt, pants two sizes too tight, and a penciled-in mustache.

I flipped back around, trying to erase that picture from my eyes.

"Why hello there baby..." he grabbed me from behind and whispered seductively into my ear. Well, it would've been seductive had he not been dressed worse than my Selena Gomez Halloween costume last year.

I tried to struggle free from him but that just made him tighten his grip. He blew across my cheek and his breath reeked of garlic. "Are you trying to escape my beautiful?"

"Well, considering the fact that I hardly know you and I'm not exactly appreciating that present you're producing on the back of my thigh, yeah, I'm trying to escape."

He made out with my neck. A slobbery, unexpected make out. I cringed as he drew circles with his tongue.

"And you said you weren't gay."

I flew away from Caesar and spun around to see Cynthia mesmerized and Klaus coughing.

"It's really not what you tho-"

"Klaus!" Caesar squealed and pounced onto Klaus.

Klaus, miraculously keeping his cool, petted Caesars head as Caesar nuzzled his chest. "How are you Caesar?"

"I'm okay. Sebastian left me with a halfie."

"Well I apologize for interrupting you."

"Yeah, he was totally coming onto me."

"But I-!" I tried to defend myself.

"Oh was he now?" Klaus raised an eyebrow in my direction.

Cynthia crossed the room and placed her hand on my back. She whispered to me while Klaus comforted Caesar. "Don't worry about him, the first time I met him he was in the middle of taking Klaus's pants off."

"I'm really not gay you know."

She looked back at me and smiled. "Good."

Day 3: The Traveling Market

"Surprise! We don't have practice today!" Kip cheered.

I rubbed my eyes at the empty dance hall. "So you woke me up at five o'clock just to tell me that I could've slept in?"

"No, well technically yes, but I want to take you to the Traveling Market today. It starts at eight and I want to get there early."

I groaned. "But it's six. That's two whole _hours_ I could be sleeping. Don't bother me until noon." I plopped onto a wooden bench and tried to sleep.

Kip didn't seem to be too annoyed with my groveling for sleep today so he decided to leave.

I couldn't sleep anyway but that didn't really matter because my short attempt at a nap was quickly interrupted.

"That's not a very efficient way of practicing if you ask me."

I blinked. "I'm not really falling asleep anyway."

"I'm surprised, after all that making out you've been doing you must be beat."

My vision finally became clear. It was Luciano. "I haven't been-"

"You have a hickey."

I rubbed my neck and looked at my hand, hoping that it would've magically rubbed off. It didn't, obviously. "Shit."

"Hey," he chuckled. "I wouldn't be saying things like that if _I _was getting some."

"But I'm not..." I whined.

"Cynthia cock-blocking you?"

I drooped my head. "This wasn't even from Cynthia."

"So you _are_ gay."

"No-! I mean..." I rubbed my temples. "I don't think so."

He looked over at me, his amber eyes shining. "Why, is there some guy you like?"

I looked back at him. "No... I mean yes... no... I don't know, maybe."

He just kept staring at me. I felt like I should've said or done something but I couldn't figure out what. So I turned away.

"You like Cynthia right?" "Yeah, er... yeah."

"But you like Klaus."

"No I'm not-" I cut myself off.

"He's the one for you."

I looked back at him, bewildered. "Why do you say that?"

"He won't stop loving you once he finds out your secret. I mean, he hasn't stopped yet."

My stomach lurched. "What secret?"

He stood up and started to leave. "Think about it."

I was about to go after him but Cynthia conveniently came in from the back door at the exact same time.

"What's this I hear about a secret?" Cynthia smiled.

I fumbled with my fingers. "Uh, nothing."

She sat down on the bench next to me. "Oh, really? Absolutely nothing?" she bent around me, begging for eye contact.

I looked even further away and traced lines on the bench. "Yup," I squeaked.

She crawled over my lap and grabbed my fidgeting hands. "Okay well," she sat back and held onto my hands. "I have a secret then."

"What?"

She bit her lip. "You have to promise not to tell Klaus," she squeezed my hand.

I squeezed it back. "Okay, I won't tell Klaus."

She looked down and let my hands go. "Well..." she fiddled with the hem of her dress and began running her fingers over my thigh. "And I know it's wrong, but I'm really beginning to like this one person, and he's not my boyfriend."

I could feel my face burning. I couldn't really decide what to say. I didn't want to encourage her to cheat but the same time this was exactly what I had been hoping for. So instead, I decided to play dumb. "And who's this lucky lad?"

She looked back up at me and giggled. Gosh, she was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. With her rosy cheeks and luminous green eyes. I took a moment to thank Santa for finally pulling through.

Cursing myself inside my head, I placed my hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

I felt her pull back a little and then she melted into my hand, returning the favor.

It was just a quick peck but for the first kiss standards, it was a pretty awesome peck.

She was a dainty shade of pink. With her shiny lips puckered and long eyelashes, guilt washed over me. "Oh my gosh Cynthia, I'm so sorry!" She blinked. "Why?"

"You're with Klaus and I don't encourage cheating and Klaus seems to really love you and I don't even know if you were referring to me and I really hope you are because believe me I feel the same way but at the same time Klaus is a good friend of mine and I don't want to hurt him like that and I mean that's a really low move, kissing his girlfriend and everything."

She huffed. "He doesn't love me."

I felt compelled to argue on the behalf of Klaus although I've hardly known either of them for very long. "Of course he does, don't you see the way he looks at you and the way he jokes with you and the way he's comfortable with you?"

"Hardly. I'm pretty sure he has a larger man-crush on you than he even thinks about me," she smiled. "But hey, that's okay because I like you more anyway." she leaned in for another kiss and I complied. I felt like that statement sort of sealed the deal but I still felt guilty for going behind the closest I've ever had to a friend's (except for Selena Gomez because everyone knows she's in love with me) back.

The Traveling Market wasn't nearly as impressive as I expected. Cynthia and I met up with Klaus and we looked around at a couple of booths. Before we knew it, we ended up in an accessory shop.

There wasn't a lot for men and Klaus really only wanted to go in because his and Cynthia's anniversary was coming up and he needed a basic idea of what she wanted.

I wanted to get Cynthia something too, but with the little allowance I had I was limited to a candy necklace and a hair clip.

There was one particular hair clip I liked. It was just a silk ribbon attached to a clasp but it was simple and classy and seemed to fit Cynthia's personality really well.

Thankfully, Cynthia had to use the bathroom so Klaus and I rushed to check out while she was gone. I felt pretty inferior when I saw Klaus was buying her a diamond ring and I had a three dollar budget.

"You're going to propose to her?"

"Yeah, the night of the ball. It'll mark our six month anniversary."

My heart sunk. _God do I really suck._ "So you're truly in love with her, huh?"

"I'm pretty sure. I all else fails there's still a fifty day return policy. Does the same apply for your barrettes?"

I glared down at my measly offering. "I'm not sure," I looked up at the busty cashier. "Do these have a fifty day return policy?" She smacked her lips at me. "Honey," she had a heavy Jersey accent, which was funny considering I was in a different dimension. "It's a hair clip from the sales rack. If you really need to return it in fifty days, then go ahead," she rang them up and smacked on her bright green gum. "Two seventy-five."

I got a quarter back. "Don't spend it all in one place now." Klaus teased.

"So are you planning on getting anything for _me_?"

I looked at the quarter in my hand, back at him, and back at my quarter. I turned to the cashier. "Um excuse me, where did you get that gum?"


	7. Chapter 7

HEEEEY. Rachel's chapter is pretty long c: Lot's of words eh? Eh?

Yeah, majority of it's just rambling. Don't mind that.

And I officially apologize for the shitty spacing of the rambling. I sort of wish Vince rambled less now.

BUT HE DOES NOT.

So uh. I should really be in bed right now. It's 10:25 and I still haven't worked on my Psychology report. Not that it's due tomorrow but I have a paper and a presentation to do by Thursday and I literally have nothing but what the Id, Ego, and Superego of handwriting is. So... yeah.

OH. And for those of you who said "Heeey, who's this Spencer kid?" Don't google him.

He'd probably rip me a new one to know that a grand total of three people have seen his name on the internet.

He's a little moody.

And not very well endowed.  
(Don't tell him I told you that.)

* * *

Day 4: Mischievous Vince

After the Traveling Market yesterday I slept like a dead man and it nearly took an act of Congress for Kip to wake me up.

He let me sleep in a little just for that fact so I didn't arrive at the practice hall until around eight. Cynthia and Klaus weren't there unfortunately so I figured that they had already left. Vince however, was standing around instead.

"Hey Sebastian!" he raced over. "How's the whole being a guy thing going?"

"So far so good."

"So I know this is kind of weird, but do you want to dance with me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I only know the guy dance moves."

"That's okay, I only know the guy moves too but we can still dance together. Like a teacher and a whole class following his moves! Michael and I went to a class like that once. But it was Spanish class instead of dance class. And we were only there because school wouldn't let us into weight lifting, funny huh? They say we need to meet a certain weight requirement but 100 pounds is pretty darn heavy. They didn't say anything about a height requirement which I thought was cool but if I was 100 pounds I'd be really fat and I don't want to be fat. Mommy always says that eating too much fish will make you fat but I don't believe that because fish are healthy for you. They have proteins. I don't really know what those are but I heard they're good for you. That's why I used to take gummy vitamins, for proteins. Or maybe it was just for vitamin E. I don't know, but they were good. I only liked the orange ones though but mommy said she wouldn't buy anymore until I finished the red ones but the red ones tasted like cough medicine so I fed them to our dog Al. But then he got sick and I don't know why because vitamins are good for you so I just figured it was because he liked to eat grass. I ate grass once. Well actually it was a grasshopper but not because I wanted to. Michael and I were playing truth or dare and he dared me to eat a grasshopper. It was really gross but I couldn't not do it. Sometimes we play truth or dare when he comes over at night but we like to call it big truth or dare because we do big truths and big dares. Like he asked me who my best friend was and it was obviously him so I asked him who his best friend was and it was me! Those were pretty big questions but the dares are even larger! Once he told me to strip naked and I had to and then it was all weird. So we played spin-the-bottle instead. Of course the bottle kept landing on my fishbowl. But I never kissed the fish because he kept slipping out of my hands. Fish are really slippery. But I like fish. And I like fishing. What's your favorite kind of fish?"

"Uh, I think clown fish are really cute."

"No, I meant what kind of fish do you like to eat?"

"Well I don't really eat fish... fish sticks I guess?"

"Mommy says that fish sticks are bad for you but I don't know why because they have protein in them right? Which is good for you. Daddy says it's because they're not real fish but then why would they be called fish sticks if they're not real fish? I mean they're called sticks even though they're not sticks but that's only because they look like sticks. Does that mean that they use things that look like fish? What looks like fish? I have a lamp that looks like a fish. I really like it. The light blew out the other day though so I had to get a new one but we didn't have any new ones so I had to use a slightly old one and my room was really yellow when I had that light bulb in and I didn't really like it but I had to put up with it. I think mommy and daddy's forgotten about it though because my room's been yellowish for three months now. Michael likes it, I don't know why. He says it's because it makes my room feel warmer but I don't like it when it's hot. I like the beach though but I don't like it when the beach is cold because it's always windy and when it's windy you get sand in your eye. Once I got sand in my eyes and I had to go inside because I couldn't get it out. Michael couldn't get it out either and ended up poking my eye too hard. I didn't get a black eye though which is good because I don't want mommy and daddy to not let me play with Michael any more. Once I got a lot of water in my eyes too when I went swimming. Usually when I go swimming I wear goggles but I lost them. I didn't go swimming without goggles on but it was my first time swimming with new goggles and I didn't like them very much because the lenses were tinted and I couldn't see very well underwater. But they were too large and I got water in them. So I got my snorkeling goggles. I like snorkeling. Michael and I go snorkeling all the time. Once we went to a large beach on the ocean and we got to look for sharks teeth. But Michael said that they might miss them and if we took them they'd never get them back so I put them back in the water. I heard sharks have three rows of teeth. I wonder if their mouth feels weird because of that because we only have one row of teeth and my mouth still feels weird sometimes. My mouth hurts sometimes but that's because I'm just getting my twelve-year molars. I know I'm thirteen but mommy says I'm a late bloomer which is why I haven't hit puberty yet. But I'm okay with that because Michael's hit puberty and he doesn't like it. Actually he likes some parts of it but not all of it. He won't tell me what he likes and doesn't like about it though but he says that some of the changes feel nice. I don't really know what that means but I think that'll be fun! Since you're sixteen do you have your wisdom teeth? Mom says hers didn't come in until she was eighteen but girls stop growing before boys do anyway."

"No, I don't have my wisdom teeth in yet. Now don't you want to-"

"Actually I think that means she would've gotten her wisdom teeth first. I'll have to ask daddy when he got his. I had to go to the dentist the other day to get my teeth cleaned and they poked my gums with this sharp stuff and squirted my mouth with water and asked if I wanted my teeth to be cleaned with their special toothpaste or not. I told them they'd have to ask daddy because that's who was taking me and so they did and so I got to choose the flavor of toothpaste they used. I chose bubble gum but it wasn't as good as I thought it would've been. I should've chosen the cherry but I know a lot of cherry things that aren't fruit snacks are really gross. Like those vitamins. They tasted just like cough syrup. I told mommy that I didn't like cough syrup so she got me cough drops but I didn't like them either. They were supposed to taste like honey and lemon but that's not a very combination. That's supposed to clear the back of your throat when it gets itchy too. Does your throat ever get really itchy?"

"No but I think we should-"

"Mine gets itchy sometimes and mommy says it's because of allergies but I went to the doctor and he said I wasn't allergic to anything so I don't really understand. In fact, I asked mommy once but she just said that everyone was a little bit allergic to something. Usually it's pollen but I still don't think so. My science teacher told me that if you have honey from a local market then you won't be allergic to the pollen because it's like when you get a shot and put the bad germs into your body. We get our honey from a local market too but I don't like honey. I like sugar in my oatmeal but Michael likes honey. Sometimes we make oatmeal for breakfast and he always puts honey in mine just because he knows I don't like honey and he can eat it. The other day he was making oatmeal and he burnt his finger so he made me suck on it. I don't really know why but he thought I did a really good job. I think it's like mommy used to kiss my booboos. When you get them do you ever put Band-Aids on them? Because I do but I don't like to clean my Band-Aids because it always looks cooler that way. Hey do you know what time it is?"

I gazed at my watch. "It's 8:30."

"Oh, well I have to go now. Michael wants to go boating at nine and I want to go home and get some snacks. I'll see you later!" and he ran off before I got to say goodbye.

For the next hour or two I practiced my steps without a partner. After a while I began wheezing and getting woozy and I figured it was time for a break.

It was weird not knowing where Klaus and Cynthia were. I really wished that they had cell phones in this dimension but reality decided to treat me with Spanish class and spin-the-bottle instead.

They only place that we had gone together to was Viennese Waltz Lake so I decided to go there and try to see if I could find anyone. It was only noon or so anyway.

Needless to say I didn't find them there, I did however find Caesar. Because he's totally who I wanted to see; the one man who could turn more heads than a cross-dresser.

He was flirting with a bunch of girls-which I thought was pretty ironic being that he's the most flamboyant guy I know-but I didn't necessarily want to be seen so I tried to shuffle away.

He must've had his radar on though because he flipped around and skipped towards me. "Hey Sebastian!"

I cursed to myself and turned around begrudgingly. "Oh hey Caesar."

"It's such an amazing day isn't it?"

"Sure..."

"I think it's the perfect date for a super sexy date at the beach!"

I shook my head no but he was already on his way so I felt obligated to follow him.

It was a real nice beach. Clear shores, clean water, I lived in the middle of the city so a bathtub was the closest to I got to a beach. Compared to my bathtub, this place kicked ass.

He looked me over and immediately stripped down to his underwear. "You know what would be real fun?"

"What?"

"Skinny dipping!"

I looked out at the water full of playing families realizing that Caesar was definitely out of his mind. I turned back to tell him that it was probably a better idea to _not _get arrested for public indecency and possibly pedophilia but he had disappeared.

This was the best time to leave but I still felt like I had to be nice to him. Probably because Klaus seemed to like him.

After looking for him for a while, I noticed him off in the distance drawing in the sand. I waved my hand up and called out to him. "Caesar! What are you doing?" I began to run over but he stopped me.

"Don't take one step closer! I'm almost finished!" I was really paranoid that he was doing something erotic so I had to go over and check before someone else found it.

Low and behold, there he was, drawing what looked to be two dogs getting it on. "So that's what you're into huh?" He looked up frantically. "Well... yeah, I think it's a pretty nice position."

"You mean animal porn?"

He looked back at his picture confused and back at me. "No... do you really think it looks like animals?"

"Uh... well when I first saw it, it looked kind of fishy but I think it looks much better now that I know what it's supposed to be." That was a total lie.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and looked at his work proudly. "Yeah, I think it looks pretty hot. Shall we go home and try it?"

I wriggled out of his grip. "How about I go home and you go try it with your hand?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is a really short chapter o3o... But I wanted to get a chapter out before I had to take a little break.

WHY? You ask?

The Sims 3 Unleashed comes out Tuesday.

But so, this ended up being a little less lighthearted than the rest of my chapters.

And shorter.

SORRY.

And guess who broke the third wall just slightly !

* * *

Day 5: Present From Kip

"Hey, wake up," I slapped the air to turn Kip off.

"Kip, I swear. I've been waking up at five in the morning every day so far. Isn't today like Saturday or something?"

"Exactly, which is why I let you sleep in a little."

I rubbed my eyes and my fluffy pink room came into focus. There was sunlight shining in from the windows and the wall clock read 8:30. "Oh, well thanks."

He smiled. "Yup. The script said I was supposed to give you a present today but since you didn't pick out an accessory for yourself at the jewelry shop and Isabel didn't steal your tiara because you're a dude, I had to adlib so I let you sleep in."

"But... I still have practice today, don't I?"

"Yeah. In fact, Cynthia and Klaus stopped by earlier asking where you were. Of course you were snuggled up in that shitty pink comforter with morning wood, so I just let them watch. They got uncomfortable when you started whimpering though so they told me to tell you that they'd meet you at Viennese Waltz Lake at noon and you'll go to practice from there."

I looked down at myself and back at Kip. "You just let them watch me sleep?"

"...Yeah."

Someone had told me about Jive Park so I decided to check it out with my free time. It wasn't long before I found Liam out on a stroll.

"Hey Sebastian, fancy running into you here."

"Yeah, someone told me about Jive Park so I decided to check it out."

"Well I'm just taking a walk, want to come along?"

Liam was probably one of the most level-headed, normal guys I'd met so far. He liked to garden, he worried about his sister, and he liked spaghetti.

After about half an hour we came upon a bench. "I'm a little tired, care to take a seat?"

I crossed over to the bench and he followed. "So what's one of your favorite things?" he asked.

"Well... I'm really liking dancing."

"Yeah? How's that going anyway, being a male now and all?"

"Oh, it's fine. Cynthia's teaching me instead of Tony."

His eyes lit up at hearing about Cynthia. "Oh? Is that right? I heard she taught Klaus how to dance too."

"Oh really? That's cool. I'd be happy to be half as good as him-"

"But I heard that he had to teach her in other kinds of ways if you know what I mean."

"Well they have been dating for a while-"

"I heard that she made him her slave for teaching him to dance. That she'd tie him up behind the dance hall and..."

And there went the most normal guy I knew.

After a few minutes of his harebrained gossip I stood up. "Well Liam, I hate to leave on such a short notice but I have to be at practice by 9:30, so I think it's best that I be on my way."

He gawked at me. "Leaving already?" "Yeah, Kip's pretty strict on making it on time."

"Oh, well... see you later." I didn't actually have to be anywhere for another couple of hours so I decided to head over to Viennese Waltz Lake, hoping that I could find something to entertain myself.

Needless to say, Vince was there. Unaccompanied by Michael apparently, so as soon as he noticed me he bolted over. "Hey Sebastian!"

"Hey Vince, I see there's no Michael."

"Yeah, he got in trouble last night. I came over last night and we were playing big truth or dare. Remember me telling you about that? Or was that someone else? I can never remember who I tell anything to. Mommy says it's because I talk a lot but I don't think I talk a lot. I mean I'm not quiet like Michael's sister, but I'm not too talkative either. Man, Michael's sister is really quiet. Once I asked her how her day was and she just looked at me. I think she's really pretty though. I told Michael that once but he didn't like that. He doesn't like me talking about his sister, I don't know why. She always gives me stuff though. Usually when I go over she'll give me some fish. She cooks for us a lot. Michael's mommy is almost never around and his daddy works the boat shack so she does the mommy chores for her. I think that's cool. And of course Michael's daddy does the daddy chores like working the boat shack. Hey, do you want to go get a boat?"

"Sure."

He ran over and before I could catch up he had already gotten a boat from Michael's dad and was unlocking it from the dock.

He climbed in first and rocked the boat when I tried to get in. Eventually I made it in, but I was already pretty wet.

He rowed us out to the middle of the lake, blabbering the whole way.

"Sometimes Michael says that I'm not gentle but I don't really know what that means. I asked mommy why I wasn't gentle and she said it was because I was young but Michael's my age and I'm just as gentle as he is. Or un-gentle. What does gentle mean anyway? Is it like being a gentleman because daddy says that I'm a gentleman because I'm a prince. Oh, look at that!" he pointed to the water.

I leaned over the boat but I didn't see anything but water. "I don't see anything Vince."

"Here, let me help you!" he shoved me over. What a _gentleman_.

I coughed and spluttered. He calmed down from his cackling just long enough to pull me back out.

"Ha ha, sorry, I just couldn't resist!"

I attempted to dry myself off but since every inch of me was soaking wet, I wasn't too successful. He handed me a handkerchief and I snatched it away.

"I'm so sorry, but that was golden!"

I glared up at him but his boyish grin was too much to be mad at. "Don't worry about it- don't do it again, but don't worry about it."

He leaned over the boat and kissed me. "You're a good sport Sebastian."

I looked at him, spit some lake water out of my mouth, and wiped my lips. "What was _that_ for?"

His face went blank. "What? That's what Michael does."

I took the oars in my hand and started paddling back. "Remind me to never meet Michael."

Coincidentally by the time we made it back on shore it was just about time for Cynthia and Klaus to be arriving. I tried to hustle away so I could change but Cynthia and Klaus were already walking in.

"You're all wet!" Klaus laughed.

"Way to point out the obvious," I grumbled.

Vince was trailing shortly behind me and since Cynthia and Klaus stopped me, he caught right back up.

"I wouldn't be so wet if _somebody_ hadn't pushed me into the lake," I held Vince by the ear.

He grinned and slipped free. "But he forgives me because he's such a good sport!" he stood on his tippy-toes and kissed my cheek.

"Aw how cute, looks like Caesar isn't the only person who's taking a liking to you Sebastian."

"That's not cute, that's fucking gross, boys kissing other boys," Cynthia blurted and everyone turned to her. Her eyes grew large and she turned bright red.

We were all at a loss of what to say.

Cynthia frowned to herself and clutched onto my wrist, dragging me away. "Come on, we're going to be late to practice if we don't get you changed out of those wet clothes."

She sprinted away, nearly dragging me, leaving Klaus and Vince in her dust.

She ran past the practice hall and we ended up behind some abandoned looking building.

Once I stopped the wheezing and coughing, I was able to ask her "What the _hell_ was that?"

Her eyes grew large again and she frowned at herself, again. "No time for that, you'll catch hypodermia in wet clothes."

"I think you mean pneumonia."

"Whatever, now come on," she started tugging off my shirt.

I wiggled around. "I don't necessarily think taking off my clothes is the best way to solve this problem," I remarked as she slid my pants halfway off. "And why behind an abandoned building?"

She grumbled as she struggled to get them around my feet, eventually ripping my socks off. "Because, people will think I'm cheating on Klaus if they see me undressing you in the middle of the street dumbass."

"Well maybe you don't have to undress me?"

"And risk hypodermia? Yeah right."

"Pneumonia."

"_Whatever_!" she struggled with the waistband of my boxers and threw them down. "Take your own damn clothes off." she put her head in her hands and huffed.

"Cynthia, what's wrong?"

She rubbed her face and squatted next to me. "I'm such an idiot. Me and my big mouth made such a scene back there and now I'm being a maniac trying to undress you."

"Hey, don't worry about it," I held her shoulders. "You handled it better than I would've."

She sighed. "I hardly consider nearly molesting someone 'handling it'."

I hugged her and sat her on my lap. "If it's any help, I thought nearly molesting me was a pretty good choice."

She smiled and kissed me.

"Cynthia! I never thought I'd catch you behind-" Klaus rounded the corner. "Here..."

* * *

Guess who just got left at a cliff-hanger (not really)!

YOU DID. Woohoo.

Don't expect my next chapter to be a continuation of day five. Because nothing much happens on day five.

In fact, I feel like I'm rushing it a little bit. But if you know what day six is you'll know why! If not.. google it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy although it's not as interesting. It follows the story line more than usual with the date with Liam and the date with Vince and the date... phew, Sebastian's a whore.


	9. Chapter 9

So this chapter's a little bit longer than most. I was considering making it into two chapters but then they would've been really short and one would be a lot longer than the other so I just decided against it.

I'm sorry this chapter's not necessarily humorous except maybe a couple parts. And maybe a really bad typo. I don't really know, I didn't proofread this chapter too much, it's late.

So, I hope you enjoy anyway. And just hang on, it'll get better. Or worse. I don't know.

* * *

Day 6: The Dancing Contest!

I couldn't get any sleep. Every time I nearly drifted into dream world the guilt of what happened yesterday crept back and reminded me that I don't deserve sleep.

Klaus turned the corner, grinning, carefree. The moment he actually looked at us the smile faded from his face and I could nearly feel his heart breaking.

"Cynthia?" he choked on tears.

Cynthia shot up right as Vince followed. I watched Klaus, hoping he wouldn't look me in the eye. He didn't even seem to notice I was there for the time being.

As Cynthia frantically tried to explain that I would catch hypodermia in those wet clothes, Vince casually gazed over. "Whoa Sebastian, you're practically naked!"

I gave Vince a cut-it-out motion but Klaus turned to me. "Is there something going on between you two?"

I looked over at Cynthia pleading for help and she returned the gaze.

"Well is there?" he raised his voice.

Cynthia was practically begging for me to say there was nothing. I hadn't half the heart to lie to Klaus but I couldn't stand making him upset either. "N-no."

He looked confused now, then automatically suspicious. "So you were just practicing CPR, right?" Cynthia opened her mouth like she was going to come up with some stupid story about how hypodermia was taking my breath away but decided against it.

I didn't know how to reply but Klaus didn't seem to want answers from Cynthia. His stare was fixated directly on me.

Out of my peripheral vision I could see Cynthia begging with her eyes again. "Klaus, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I really like Cynthia and I knew it was wrong to try to kiss her while she's dating you but I couldn't help it," I hung my head in shame. Not for kissing Cynthia-well partially for kissing Cynthia-but for lying to Klaus.

He looked over to Cynthia. "Is that true?"

"Yes." she answered, so straightforward and blunt I almost believed her too.

He looked back at me and frowned. He took Cynthia's wrist. "Come on Cynthia."

As he pulled her away she turned back to me and mouthed "Thank you, I'll make it up."

I turned over and eyeballed the clock. It read 7:30. I couldn't even begin to explain how grateful I was that I didn't have to drag my sorry ass out of bed.

The door opened and Kip peeped around the edge. "You awake?" he asked gently.

I paused a moment. "Yeah."

He slammed open the door. "Good. Because it's seven fucking thirty in the morning and if you were asleep I'd shove my foot so far up your ass you'd be shitting toenails for a week."

I rubbed my ear. "Kip, not today. I'm not in the mood for it." "Yeah? Well I'm not in the mood to be fired because you're not at the first dance competition of the season. And we both know who always wins here."

I sighed. "Can't we skip this one?"

"_Can't we skip this one_?" Kip mocked. "No, we can not skip this one." "Kip seriously, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Like I care."

"Klaus and I got in a big situation yesterday and I-"

"Well guess what. You don't have to dance with Klaus. So get up."

"But Kip..." I whined.

The competition started at ten but Kip wanted me to get there early to find a partner. It was going to be a difficult feat, considering there were only three girls in the kingdom. Not to mention the fact that two hardly knew I existed and the other one was probably banned for life from seeing me.

After cruising through the crowds for a dance partner and being rejected by random women, I was relieved to see Caesar. He may've been the fruitiest person I'd ever met, but if he could dance the female parts I wasn't going to complain.

"Caesar!" I called and he skipped over. He was wearing grey slacks and a deep purple shirt with no ruffles and no tiny chest hairs peeking out.

"Hey Sebastian, looking sexy."

"Thanks, um do you want to-"

"I'm sorry to inform you that I've already found a partner. That's why I'm dressed so weird in case you were wondering."

A pink haired girl walked up next to him wearing a matching purple and grey ensemble. "Caesar, come on, we're next in line to sign up."

Caesar waved. "Well see you later my love!"

She turned back and stopped dead in her tracks. "_You're_ Klaus's friend, aren't you?"

I looked closer. "Lauren?"

She lit up. "You remember my name! Cute guys never remember my name!"

"I remember your name-" Caesar interrupted and Lauren cut him off.

"Whatever, hey why don't you have a partner?"

"Oh, well I haven't seen many girls around so I haven't had a chance to arrange a partner."

"Well that's too bad. Have you been practicing at least?"

"Yeah, Cynthia's been teaching me."

She cursed under her breath at Cynthia, the Klaus fangirl in her showing her true self. "Well hey, I don't think Brenda has a partner. If you want to try asking her to dance with you she's back stage."

"Hey, I will, thanks Lauren."

She smiled and waved goodbye, dragging sad Caesar who didn't get a say in that conversation.

I hurried backstage, searching frantically for Brenda before someone else took my place.

I saw her at the other end of the stage and I picked up my foot to head over. It stopped midair however when it noticed that she was talking to Klaus.

Kip flew up behind me. "You look like you're trying to work up gas."

I put my foot back down. "I was going to ask Brenda to dance with me but she's talking to Klaus."

Kip looked at me then over to Brenda. "Fine, I'll go get her. So don't say that I never do good things for you."

I watched Kip fly over to Brenda and confront her. She looked like she was about to slap him but changed her mind and nodded, waving goodbye to Klaus and following him back.

"What the hell do you want?" she smacked her lips at me.

"Um, uh," I suddenly felt shy. "Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance with me because I don't have a partner and Lauren said you don't have a partner and I was-"

"Do you know how to dance to Nocturne?"

I laughed humbly. "That's about the only thing I can dance to, but I can dance to it pretty-"

"Kay here," she gave me a ticket. "Go find this outfit and get changed, I'll go sign us up."

She walked past me, thick perfume hanging behind. I scanned the racks of clothes, looking for the H rack. Once I found it I headed down the isle and started flipping through hangers of clothes.

Right when I found the outfit I thought I was looking for the person on the other side of the rack parted the clothes and popped her head through.

"Cynthia?"

"Sh," she whispered. "Klaus doesn't know I'm here right now."

I lowered my voice. "Why are you here then?"

"I wanted to properly thank you for saving me back there yesterday. If I were put into that situation I probably wouldn't have done such a cool thing."

"Well I do what I can."

"Anyways, I feel really bad about making you lie to Klaus."

"Yeah, I feel pretty crappy about it too."

"So hey, after the dance competition I want to make it up to you."

"Cynthia?" I heard Klaus call for her.

"Meet me in the practice hall fifteen minutes after the competition lets out and I'll make it up to you."

"Cynthia?" he called again.

"Over here honey!" she called and waved her hand in the air. She turned back to me and gave me a quick kiss. "Duck." she pulled the clothes back together right as he arrived and I ducked.

He held her hand and they walked off together. Once I figured they were out of earshot I stood back up right to be blinded by a camera flash.

"Ooh, juicy stuff. I can see the headlines now: Prince Cheats on His Best Friend with His Best Friend's Girlfriend."

A girl with pink pigtails and aviators shook my hand. "Isabel, Star Reporter." I laughed nervously. "There's nothing going on between me and Cynthia."

"Ohoho!" she laughed gallantly. "I'd like to see you testify against these bad boys!" she pulled several photos out of seemingly nowhere and waved them around.

I took them and examined them closely. There were photos of Cynthia and I kissing in the practice hall the other day, behind the building yesterday, and through the clothes racks today. "How did you get these?"

She took them back and stuck them in her bag. "Isabel, Star Reporter, can get any photo! You know why? Because Isabel, Star Reporter, is the best reporter in the whole seven seas! She's come far and wide to find the hottest gossip! Teamed with the town gossip himself, Isabel, Star Reporter, can never fail!" I had a feeling the town gossip was Liam.

I looked around guiltily. "Okay look, I'll do just about anything to keep those from Klaus."

Her eyes lit up. "Like, you'll find me some proof that Michael is doing immoral things to Vince?"

I laughed. "Have you ever talked to Vince?"

"No."

"Well, if I arrange a meeting with him, will you give me the photos?"

She smiled devilishly. "Isabel, Star Reporter, always keeps her word."

"Alright, I'll have him meet with you, okay?" She handed me the picture of Cynthia and I kissing behind the abandoned building. "I'll find a way for Klaus to receive one per day that I don't have a meeting with Vince."

I swallowed. "Deal." and just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone.

I refound my outfit quickly and hurried off to the dressing room, trying to avoid Klaus who seemed to be coming right towards me.

Right as I had my foot over the threshold of the dressing room, he stopped me. "Hey, Sebastian."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I could feel my body curling up. I winced and laughed anxiously. "H-hey Klaus, how's it going?"

He turned me towards him, his face stiff and stern. "I need to talk to you."

I coughed. "N-no problem. Well it is right now, I have to go change but any other time..." I tried to slip into the dressing room but he stopped me again.

"Meet me right back here after the competition, okay?"

"Actually I have to-" I was about to tell him about my plans with Cynthia like the idiot I am.

He cut me off with a more forceful "Okay?" "Y-yes sir," I stuttered.

Brenda and I danced pretty well. We didn't make first place but we didn't make dead last either so I'm not complaining.

Right after the competition there was a meet and greet for all the dancers. Needless to say there was a large crowd around Klaus even though he and Cynthia only made third place.

I sat on a step idly waiting for Cynthia to leave and the girls to realize that Klaus had other things to attend to.

Suddenly someone tapped my back and I whipped around. It was Luciano.

"Oh, you scared me."

"Well if I wanted you to be completely comfortable I would've said something first."

"I guess so..." he didn't say anything so I tried to continue with a casual conversation. "So how'd you think we did?" "Brenda was fine. But your footing was all off and your posture is terrible. I mean, I could teach you but what's the point? You're obviously hopeless anyway."

"Wait, you could teach me? Like you know the female moves?"

"Of course. What's your point?" "Could you teach me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Why would I?" "Because I want to be so much better...!"

He thought about it a little. "That's a good answer. I'll think about it." and he walked away.

By the time he had walked away the crowd had died down and there were only a couple people left, including Klaus and me.

I seriously considered skipping out and meeting with Cynthia but I felt too guilty about lying to leave. But I definitely wasn't going to approach him.

I was hoping he'd forget all about it and casually leave, but he didn't of course.

"Hey," I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey." he sat down next to me.

"So... you wanted to talk about something?" "You were lying yesterday."

My stomach dropped. "O-of course not." "Yes you were. You weren't coming onto Cynthia, she'd been coming onto you since day one, hasn't she?"

"Well... not necessarily." I could feel Klaus begging for eye contact but I didn't have the heart to look back.

"Look at me Sebastian." I had to look at him now. "Look me in the eye and tell me that Cynthia is completely innocent."

I looked him straight in his eyes but instead of seeing the strength I heard in his voice, his eyes were pathetic for the truth. "I can't do that..."

"I know. Because I know you're better than lying about something so important to me, even if it wasn't your fault at all. I've known Cynthia likes you all along, she constantly talks about you, always makes an effort to go see you, in fact she called me Sebastian once. As much as I love Cynthia, I've known for a while that she's not the most faithful person. Not that I expected you two to be making out behind an abandoned building but I just don't know anymore with that girl. So could you do me a favor and tell me exactly what happened yesterday?" I relayed the story, trying to put her actions as gently as possible. I could tell that every time she did something to me, he got a little weaker.

"So..." he trailed off. "Really just about none of it was your fault?" "Basically."

"But you still took the blame."

"What's a guy to do."

He smiled. "You're a good guy Sebastian." he held out his arms and I dove into them to give him a hug.

We sat there a moment longer. I checked my watch, I had to be at the practice hall in about five minutes. I stood up and held out my hand to help him up. "I have to be going soon."

He stood up. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow?"

I agreed. "You know, you're really good at reading people. I'm pretty surprised you knew I was lying the whole time."

He chuckled. "I'm really no good at all. I just figured if you were lying you'd admit to it easier if I outright accused you, I really had no clue."

I left to exit and turned back. "Let's see if you can find out my next secret."

I was a little bit late to meet with Cynthia, no thanks to Lauren stopping me halfway down the road to congratulate me on how well I did and then blabbering about how she was thinking she was going to win first place and probably would've had Caesar not tripped on her dress near the end.

When I arrived the practice hall was completely empty, lights off and chairs turned upside-down. The door creaked and the chimes seemed to echo extra loud.

"Cynthia?" I looked around for her to see her sitting in a dark corner. I squinted. "What're you doing back there?" "I'm going to pay you back." she took a step closer and dropped her dress.

My heart jumped, I wasn't sure whether this was the moment I'd been waiting my life for or dreading. "Uh Cynthia..."

She pinned herself up to me. "What's the matter?"

"Um, I don't think this is the best-"

"Sh," she pressed her fingers to my lips and shoved her other hand down my pants.

"Cynthia I don't-"

"Don't worry," she cooed. "You won't regret this."

Ironic thing was, I did.

* * *

Cynthia's a whore.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guyssss:D! I'm SO sorry! I know I haven't updated in like... a long time! At least three weeks, because that's how long my laptop's been out of service. My laptop cord died so I had to order a new one and then it got sent back to the sender and... well the mail system is complicated.

Anyway! Here you go! I'm sorry if some parts seem out of character this time. I know Kiefer is a lot different and Vince isn't rambling on so much and Liam... ugh, honestly this was a really weird day because in the game Sabrina is so girly and as much as I try to make Sebastian less fruity, it just comes out weird. I'm sorry.. And if something happens that's already happened, like Liam talking about his sister, I'm sorry again. Because I'm pretty sure he's already talked about his sister but let's pretend he hasn't for the sake that I couldn't fit him in there any other way.

Oh, and on that note, I'm sorry if it doesn't flow too well. There's so much happening in this day it's ridiculous! And I've rewritten several parts over and over again and I just can't be satisfied with them! Like /spoileralert Sebastian was going to meet Michael and he was going to be spread eagle on the ground waiting for Vince, but that seemed pretty bold for a kid, even though he is pretty bold... for a kid... Either way I didn't know how to make Sebastian react within character, so I just decided to skip it along with my favorite line Vince ever said! "It's not like you don't have one. At least that's what Michael always says, except usually he says 'It's not like you don't touch it'." Aww, isn't he cuuuute.

In other news, I'm getting a puppy for my birthday. Yeah, exciting huh? You don't care.

Ummmm, so it gets a little (a lot) sexual near the end of the chapter... In all honesty it took me about half an hour to write that one paragraph because I was so paranoid that mom would be like "Hey Rachel, can I read you story :D?" So I had to do dressup games until she went to bed...

Anyway. Enjoy! And I hope you haven't left me after my absence :D

* * *

Day 7: Flower Expo

Just like every other morning, Kip decided to wake me up with some violent threat involving his foot and my ass. Today it was: "If you don't get out of bed, I will shove my foot so far up your ass my baby toe will tickle your uvula."

I didn't really feel like going to practice so thankfully there was some Flower Expo and Kip excused me from practice.

I had visited Tango Garden earlier that week but with the flower stands set up along the sidewalk and the balloons tied to the lampposts, it looked much more festive. Immediately I ran into Kiefer who was studying a purple pansy closely.

"Hey Kiefer," I called and he jumped. He dropped the pansy and turned around, trying to act like he wasn't doing anything.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, so what were you doing there, looking guilty and all?" I pointed to the pansies and he turned red.

"Uh... you know, flora and the fauna. Studying... stuff."

"Checking out the flowers?"

"If you want to oversimplify it..."

I chuckled. "There's nothing embarrassing about it, flowers are cute."

He turned back to them and frowned. "I don't think that's necessarily the word for it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well what do you think _is_ the words for it?"

He smiled. "I think they're more like girls. They're so sweet and smell good and they're so easy to look at," he picked a pansy and looked at it, frowning.

I paused, "Uh, is there a problem?"

He crumpled the flower and tossed it on the ground, giving it a little stomping, smearing purple into the sidewalk. "Girls are stupid."

I sat down on a bench by the flowers and he joined me. "Boy, you can say that again. Care to spill your sorrows?"

He went through a longwinded speech on how he secretly thought that dancing was one of the best things that a couple could do and how he was really interested in a girl but she turned him down because she was "in love with Klaus". I laughed at that and explained how the only girl that Klaus was actually with wasn't in love with him. I assured him that majority of the girls that claimed to be in love with Klaus really weren't and he seemed relieved by that.

"So what should I do? I'd really like to learn to dance but..."

I patted his knee and stood up. "Hey, if you ever want to learn to dance, just come find me at the practice hall, I'd be happy to dance with you."

He stood up with me. "But I'm not..." he almost winced to say it. "Gay."

_So that's what people think, at least I could be sure that Isabel, Star Reporter, had moved onto Vince. _"Hey, I'm not either but if you want to learn..."

His eyes widened a little. "Then why are you..." he trailed off.

I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled as genuinely as I could without making him feel like I really was gay. "You seem real interested in dancing," I suddenly remembered that Luciano confirmed that he knew the all of the female moves too. "And if you're not interested in learning the female moves, because I honestly only know the male ones, I could talk to Luciano and maybe he could help out, he knows all the female ones."

"I've got to get going but I'll think about it, thanks," he smiled and walked away. It felt good to get to know Kiefer without his usual coldness.

I decided to keep looking around but Tango Garden must've been bursting with people I knew because I immediately ran into Liam at a flower stand.

"What's up?" I waved as I headed over.

"Oh, hey!" he tried to hide the flowers behind him too. I mean, I might not be the most masculine person, but I don't think I'd be so ashamed of buying flowers unless, of course, they were for me or something.

"Uh, buying flowers I see?"

He turned real pink and took a bouquet of lilies out from behind his back. "Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing..."

"I don't think so, I think it's sweet, who's it for?"

"My sister Olive, she's in the hospital. I was about to head to go see her right now actually, she always loved the flower festival, this is the first time that we didn't get to go so I thought I'd get her favorite flowers."

"Well in that case I won't keep you any longer, I hope she gets better!"

He smiled and thanked me and walked away. Before I even had time to gather myself for another meeting, I saw Vince hopping towards me.

"Whatcha doing there?" I called out as he headed my way.

"Catching a fly!" he replied, out of breath, as he hopped forwards. "Can you help me out? It's at 12 o'clock!"

Instinctively, I jumped straight up and caught it in my fist. I carefully handed it to him as he thanked me. "No problem, what do you need it for anyway?"

His face lit up. "Oh! Michael and I found some Venus flytraps! I mean it was in some are that was like 'Authorized Personnel Only', but I don't even know what that means! So we went in anyway. Michael told me to go look for some flies but he didn't want to come along, I don't know why. So here I am, catching flies. I wonder what he's doing back there anyway. Hey! You want to find out with me?"

Although I really wanted to meet the infamous Michael, something in my gut told me that he'd be sprawled naked in a greenhouse when I met him so I had to politely decline. Michael didn't seem to mind, and ran off, peeking in his hand at the fly every now and then and occasionally running into a pole in the process.

I looked around for a few hours after that, but I didn't seem to recognize anyone. Even if there was someone, I was pretty deep in thought of what I should to about Cynthia. Although she was completely mistaken about thanking me and it was a wasted effort anyway since I came clean to Klaus, I still felt like I shouldn't just try to avoid her because I still liked her after all that. At first I blamed it on hormones and told myself if I was a sensible person I'd make sure that I didn't have feelings for her, but as I tried hard to think logically I couldn't help but to have to excuse myself to the bathroom replaying the events in my mind.

As I peeped my head out of the stall, I was relieved to see that no one was there and I was careful to make sure not to make a single sound if someone came in, which thankfully no one did. As I headed over to the sink to wash my hands, Luciano came in. Before I could even wipe the guilty grin off my face and greet him, he said "A public restroom is a really gross place to do that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied frantically.

He pointed to a small remain on my shirt and I wiped it off quickly. "Yeah I guess it is pretty gross, but what's a guy to do."

He opened his mouth to say something vulgar like 'Go in your pants.' but he cut himself off. "I'm surprised actually."

"W-why?"

"Because, you did it yourself, I thought you had Cynthia to beat you off now."

I turned bright red, my voice raised an octave. "Where would you get such a-" my voice cracked. "Harebrained idea?"

"I pass by the practice hall on my way home. You get points for keeping the lights off, but none for being close to the door."

_When Cynthia dropped her dress, I started freaking out. It obviously didn't cross my mind that we could be caught any moment. My sight turned red as Cynthia shoved her hand down my pants. They were warm, I remember that. I couldn't help but to focus more on what she must've been doing with her hands to keep them that warm than what she was doing with them now. As I opened my mouth to tell her that she probably shouldn't be doing that, she dropped to a squat and jerked my zipper down. To skip the through descriptions, she gave me a pretty nice... mouth hug. Right as I was about to explode, she took a step back, looking me over approvingly. Although I should've felt superior, having such a beautiful person doing such a beautiful thing to me, I felt more shy than anything. I could feel my legs jellying as I collapsed onto the floor. She smiled and crawled onto my lap. She kissed my neck and whispered into my ear. "You liked that, didn't you?" I couldn't seem to find words so I moaned in agreement. "Would you like more?" I bit my lip and nodded, heart racing. She grinned devilishly and kissed me again. Fucking tease. I found the power to break free just long enough to tell her that I wanted her. I saw her eyes widen and she almost looked afraid. She quickly covered it and replied, "Now I think if I did that, Klaus might start to notice." I could've told her that Klaus already knew she was cheating on him and I also could've told her that I didn't think there was any way Klaus would be able to notice physically, but all I was able to muster up was a wimpy little "Please." She tsked at that. "Now that won't do. As much as I love your begging, it's not the sexiest thing a man could do," she finished me off with her hand and I could feel myself melt into her. In the heat of the moment, I probably couldn't have noticed anyone passing by, let alone Luciano peeking in. At the same time, I think that I was aware enough to notice. Either way, I didn't._

"I didn't notice you pass by," I tried to sound casual, like girls were flinging themselves at me constantly, but it came out as more of an apology than anything.

"Obviously." he stood next to me and washed his hands too. He kept glancing over at me, as if telling me not to leave yet, so I made sure to soap up my hands extra well.

"So," he said finally, grabbing a paper towel. "Was she good?"

I choked a bit. "Come again?"

"I mean, for guilt sex, was she good?"

I didn't feel comfortable sharing any details of my life with Luciano like I had with Kiefer. On the other hand, I didn't feel like opening a whole new can of worms and making me sound glorious for something I didn't even do. "Honestly? I have no clue." he eyeballed me and I added "Let's just say she could've done the same job with her clothes on."

He chuckled, obviously knowing what I was talking about. We headed out of the bathroom together, Luciano still asking me questions. "So what does Klaus know about you two?"

"Well he knows that Cynthia isn't exactly the most faithful person..."

Someone from the distance called for him and he started heading over to whoever it was. He turned back to me, "Everyone knows she gets around."


	11. Chapter 11

Woo! Day eight! I'm excited. I was so excited to get home and write today! I've been telling all my friends at school how my story was going they were all "Shut uppppp Rachel." Whatever :D

With that being said, I was so excited it may not be all that great xD I was just so excited! I'm sorry! I have such great plans! Anyway, please enjoy! I might have another chapter out tonight... and I might not. I have my Early American History and Psychology finals coming up soon so I really should be studying and... well The Brothers Grimm is on so... Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

Day 8: Unexpected Visitor

Klaus and Cynthia weren't at dance practice. Being still overly paranoid, I immediately assumed that Klaus had found out about Cynthia and I and decided to withdraw from the competition, leaving me to dance with Tony and hopefully convince Luciano to teach me eventually. After practicing the Rumba by myself for a few hours, Kip excused me from any more practice. I guess it was a pretty pathetic sight, a boy dancing the most romantic and sensual dance by himself.

I threw a towel around my neck and downed a bottle of water. I wiped my mouth and turned to Tony who was finishing up talking to Kip. "So where is Cynthia and Klaus anyway?" I asked.

"I think Klaus sprained his ankle or something so Cynthia decided to stay home and help him. He said he should be better by tomorrow or so, it wasn't serious."

I was relieved that he had a sensible reason. "Oh, well that's good." Once I got into decent clothes, I decided to stop by the Flower Expo. It was still going on and I thought it'd be nice to get something for Klaus. Although getting him flowers was pretty gay, I figured I might stumble upon something a little less homo.

After taking a short walk around the gardens, I ran into Liam. He was at another flower stand buying lilies, but just a few instead of a giant bouquet like yesterday.

He waved me over to a bench by him. I sat down, a little self conscious that I was still sweaty from practice.

Apparently Liam noticed because he immediately said, "You smell pretty sweaty."

I raised my arm and sniffed. "I guess I do, huh? I just got back from dance practice."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, how's that going? Still dancing with Cynthia?"

"Not today, Klaus hurt his ankle so she's staying in and helping him out today."

"That's sweet. Olive did that for me once. I pulled something in my back dancing and she stayed home from work to help me heal."

"Oh, I didn't know you danced."

"Yeah, Olive taught me. She was a really good dancer before she got sick."

"I was meaning to ask yesterday, what's got her down anyway?"

He sighed and looked at his lilies. "Pneumonia."

I remembered when Cynthia called it 'hypodermia' and snorted, Liam shot me a dirty look and continued on. "It's really bad, but I'm just sure she'll get better."

"Yeah, I hope so."

We sat there for a moment. "Hey, what're you doing here anyway? Couldn't get enough of the flowers?"

"Something like that. I was actually going to buy Klaus some flowers. I know that's kind of fruity but..."

"I don't think so," he smiled. "I bring Olive flowers every day and they always make her feel better. I have to make sure to bring her flowers or she might not feel well enough to..." he trailed off, apparently she was in a really bad condition. "Well anyway, I guess I should be visiting the hospital." he stood up and I stood up with him.

I shook his hand and gave him a pat on the back. "Hey, I hope she gets better."

"Thanks."

Looking at the sales tables, I thought it would be really cool to get him a bonsai tree but looking at the price tag I decided to get him a couple of daisies instead. Right after purchasing them, I realized that I had no idea where Klaus was staying. Thankfully, I ran into Vince on my way out and he told me he'd show me the way.

We walked together for a while, just Vince blabbing on about how he wishes I had met Michael yesterday and about things that could probably get Michael arrested if he were a few years older. After a while I began to wonder if Vince actually remembered where he was taking me because before I knew it we were walking along the beach, no where close to civilization.

"-and then Michael said that if his sister was actually a brother she'd be a lot cuter. I don't know why he doesn't think she's cute now though, I think she's cute. I once told Michael that I had a crush on her but he said that I didn't because I had a crush on him. I didn't say anything but I don't think he likes girls. I like girls a lot though, I like how long their hair is. I tried growing my hair long once but then Michael didn't like it and said I should cut it shorter to make me look boyish. I did but-"

"Hey Vince," I cut him off. "Do you remember where we were going?"

He thought about it. "Yeah, I was going to show you where Klaus lived but then I saw the beach and I thought that it'd be much more fun here. Michael and I go here all the time and fish. I like to fish a lot more than he does though. He always says that he'd like to play in the water instead but sometimes I-"

"Vince," I cut him off again. "The beach is fun, but I really need to go see Klaus, could you please show me the way?"

He thought about it then plopped into the sand like it was a cushiony bed. "Let's play a little then we'll go."

"Vince..."

"Please?" he grinned and I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but only for fifteen minutes."

"Thanks! Let's make something! What should I make?"

"Gee, I don't know, a sandcastle."

"That sounds like fun! Hey, why don't you turn around..." I expected him to repeat something dirty Michael said but instead he said "While I build the sandcastle and it'll be a surprise."

"Whatever, but you only have fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Deal!"

I turned around and watched my watch impatiently while he patted away at the sand. After about ten minutes I called, "Okay Vince, fifteen minutes is up!"

"Aw, already? Well okay, I'm almost done, hold on!" I heard him do some final pats. "Okay! You can turn around!"

I expected a halfway decent sand castle when I turned around but instead I faced a dilapidated bulge in the sand.

"Sorry I'm not very good..." he pouted then started pointing out some indents in the lump. "But this is the window for the king, and here is the queen..."

I was glad that I cut him five minutes short because it took at least that to explain what all the windows were for. I held back the urge to laugh at how childish his sandcastle was and tried to hurry him along. "Come on now, we're going to go visit Klaus, remember?"

Thankfully, it was only about a ten minute walk from the beach to his hotel. When I made it inside, Vince told me what floor it was on and was planning on leaving.

"Oh, you're not going to accompany me?" I asked, pretending to be disappointed but I was really glad that I could talk to Klaus alone.

"Nah, visiting sick people isn't really that fun so I'm going to go play with Michael. See ya!"

I knocked on room 213, hoping that it was really Klaus's room and not one of Michael's cohorts.

To my relief, I heard Klaus call "Come in, the doors open."

I peeped my head through to see Klaus sprawled out on a loveseat watching TV. Once he noticed me peeking in he shifted uncomfortably and turned off the TV. "Hey Sebastian," he called. There was something wrong with the tone of the voice, but I was hoping it was just the fact that he was injured and weak, as bad of a person I am for saying that.

"Hey Klaus," I took a step inside and took a look around. It was about the size of an efficiency apartment, with a small kitchenette and an unmade bed off in the corner. For the size though, it was well furnished.

"Cynthia's not here, if that's who you're looking for," he motioned towards my daisies and I pulled them out from behind my back.

"Actually, these are for you," I held them out for him to grab but he just smacked them away.

"For what? Sleeping with my girlfriend? No thanks."

_Shit, he knew_. "Look, it's not what you think. We didn't actually-"

He stood up, I could tell he struggled but he was so upset that I don't think he cared. He pushed my shoulder with such force that I wouldn't doubt it if he actually dislocated it. "Don't fucking lie to me, Sebastian."

Clutching my shoulder, I tried to reason with him. "I'm not lying, I swear!"

He pushed me again, crutch under one shoulder, he was able to back me into a wall. "I know Cynthia and I aren't going so strong right now but that gives you no right to fucking sleep with her!"

I cringed hearing Klaus speak so angrily, not just had I never heard him curse before, but I had a hard time imagining he could be so aggressive. I tried to tell him that I didn't technically sleep with her, but he wouldn't listen to me. "Klaus really, I think you have it wrong."

"Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure the fact that the whole town has the _exact_ same story means that I'm not the mistaken one," although he softened up a bit, he didn't let me out of the corner I was trapped in.

"Klaus, please, if you'd just listen to me."

He sighed and took a step back. Far enough that I could breathe again, but not enough to escape. "Fine, what's your story?"

I explained to him that she was trying to thank me for covering her earlier and that she was just mistaken about the way to do that. As I told Klaus exactly what he did, he seemed more and more hurt, but I couldn't tell if it was because of me or her. "So really I didn't do anything to her."

"So what you're trying to say is that you're innocent?"

"Yes!" I cried exasperatedly.

"You can only pull that innocent card so many times you know," he seemed disgusted.

"Klaus, I'm being completely honest," I looked him straight in the eye when I told him this.

"Well why didn't you say no?" I thought about reminding him that he's a teenage guy too, but I decided not to. "I don't know Klaus... I don't even think I really like her... enough to do _that_ at least."

That didn't seem to make things better. "So you just did something like that with don't even really like?"

I tried to say something to make the situation sound better but I was unsuccessful. "I... yeah. But Klaus, I didn't really know how I felt," I sounded like I was really turning into a girl talking about my feelings but if it made Klaus feel any better, I was willing to. "I mean I've realized over that past couple days that no, I don't really like her. If..." I couldn't seem to even control what I was saying, it was just pouring out. "If I really had to chose anyone that I really like, it's you Klaus."

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"...Yeah."

He took a step closer and pinned me to the wall, dropping his crutch. I braced myself to be knocked out cold but instead he moved his face closer to mine, closing his eyes. "You're really not kidding?"

I could feel his hot breath against my cheek and I could feel myself blushing. "I'm really not kidding," I closed my eyes, hoping for the best.

He brought his face closer, brushing my lips. "You promise?"

I kissed him, "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about making you wait some more! I was on such a roll too. Well, I just got a puppy and they're pretty hard work. In fact, he's asleep on his tiny tennis ball as we speak, thank you PhasesOfObession for the toys :D

So anyway, I was hoping I could get you guys back on Cynthias side. I was reading some of my old reviews (because I'm that concieted) and Cynthia was everyone's favorite character and now she's their least? Hmm, well maybe this'll help a little. Not that it excuses her for being a whore, but maybe it gives a little insight in to why she's a whore. And maybe you can relate and like her a lot more.

Though most likely not.

Well I don't have all the energy to make you know.. my little introduction too interesting because Butler woke me up three times last night and I'm pretty sleepy =_=... So just.. enjoy. And review! For sure! I LOOOOOOVE reviews. For my birthday present. You should review. HINTHINT. Kay enjoy.

* * *

Day 9: Cynical Elite

I begged Kip to let me stay home from practice. It's not like Klaus was going to be there anyway. But Cynthia was, and I really didn't want to see her. Kip insisted that I go anyway, and just maybe cut practice short. I begged some more, but he continued his daily routine of foot-up-the-ass-ing, so I got ready in a hurry, thinking that if I went in early that I wouldn't have to see Cynthia.

Thankfully, when I arrived she was no where to be found. Neither was Tony or anyone else, how early did Kip wake me up anyway?

I decided to practice by myself for a bit though I felt out of place. I started getting paranoid dancing by myself in the empty hall and started imagining all the bad things that could happen to me being all alone. Before I knew it, I started hearing someone tsking me every time I missed a step and some shuffling from the corners.

"It seems like you haven't even bothered to practice since the competition," said an eerie voice from behind me. I yelped and flipped around just to see Luciano. I was taken aback slightly, being it was the first time I had ever seen him not formally dressed. Even when I saw him out he was still very official looking, but in sweatpants and scruffy hair I almost didn't recognize him.

I tried to seem cool after that, as if I hadn't squealed like a girl. "Came back to dance?"

He snorted, "Hardly. I was checking on your progress. Is it possible to get worse?" "W-well..." I tried desperately to come up with something that made me sound like less of a loser. "If I had someone to practice with maybe I wouldn't be screwing up so much."

"What, Cynthia realized what she's done and doesn't want to look you in the eye anymore? Because I can't say I blame her."

"I'm offended!"

He smiled for probably the first time in his life. "I'm just kidding. Why haven't you been practicing with her anyway?" "Well she's been taking care of Klaus, he sprained his ankle the other day."

"Ah..." he didn't seem to want to hold a conversation anymore.

"So uh... want to help me? You said you knew the female moves anyway, right?" "Well I am a professional dancer..."

"That's perfect, so will you help me?"

He thought about it and sighed. "I guess."

I felt awkward dancing with him because he was much larger and manlier than Cynthia but once we started dancing I was surprised to see that he was light on his feet and probably danced better than Cynthia. I was a little thrown off without her counting the steps and humming, but that's probably not the professional way anyway.

We made it about a third through the song and stopped. "Well this is all wrong."

"W-What's wrong?"

"Your footwork, your posture, and just basically you whole coordination, I give up."

"Don't do that!"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Well why not?"

"Because..." I wanted so bad to convince him. "I... want to be the best dancer I possibly can, like you!"

He thought about it and took a step closer. "I don't think you'll really be able to understand what you're supposed to be doing unless you know what the female should be doing. Do you know the basic female movements?"

"Uh... I guess, why?"

He put his hand around my waist and held my hand up in the air. "Follow me."

I tried my best to remember how the female moves went as he led me. It was definitely more difficult, but the firm grip he had on me really made me realize what I was doing wrong. I sort of wish it was on something a little less personal than the Rumba, like the Waltz or something, but I was able to really understand my position now. When we finished he hugged me, which felt weird.

"I can't tell if you're gay or not anymore!" I heard Cynthia call, apparently entering the practice hall.

I shot up and tried to explain. "It's really not what you think. It was just in the heat of the moment and he had me up against a wall and I didn't mean to- I mean well I did, but it was just..." I trailed off, realizing that she was referring to Luciano and I hugging, not anything that happened with Klaus yesterday.

Cynthia eyed me. "I don't know where you're going with this but..."

"I was just showing him the proper way to lead," Luciano added in, noticing that I was freaking out for being such a moron. "In fact, I think now would be a good time to show me how well you two dance," he walked over to the stereo and turned the song back to the beginning. "Do you know this song?" he asked Cynthia.

She listened for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, the Rumba?"

"Yup," I put my hand in the arch of Cynthia's back and took her hand, leading her into the middle of the floor.

I made sure to try extra hard to be a good leader and she tried extra hard to follow. She seemed to be back to her usual self, counting the steps under her breath and humming when she wasn't. I was comfortable that she was dancing like she always was, but not so much to be dancing in such a sensual dance. She didn't seem to dance differently though, like she was glad or grossed out that we were dancing the Rumba.

"So how was I?" she asked as the music began to decrescendo.

I was about to tell her that she was great when Luciano cut in. "You were pretty good, but I think you should try to look like you have more of an emotional attachment to Sebastian. The Rumba's real romantic and I was feeling more of lust than love from you," he turned to me. "And as for _you_, your footing was totally wrong, you turned leading her into being stiff, and just... did you forget your moves halfway through because the end was just a total mess," my heart sunk at his criticism, he checked his watch. "On that note, I have to be going now, Cynthia, work on making it more romantic, Sebastian work on... everything," and with that he picked up his bags and left.

"Hey so how's Klaus doing?" I asked, trying to sound casual although on the inside my stomach was flipping at the possibilities of what she might do once we were alone.

"Oh, he's doing a lot better. He should be back to practice tomorrow or the day after. That was sweet of you to bring flowers, incredibly queer, but sweet." she chatted so nonchalantly that I was beyond confused. Was she just going to act like nothing ever happened or did she expect me to bring it up?

"So hey, about the other day..." I began.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask, did you go the flower expo the day it opened?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Oh that must've been great, I didn't get to go though. Klaus wanted so badly for me to teach him the female moves to the Waltz, gosh knows why. I went yesterday though, that must've been when you stopped by."

I stammered. "Yeah but about the day of the dance competition..."

I could tell she was getting uncomfortable but continued on anyway. "Congratulations on getting fifth place by the way, I meant to say that after the competition but it slipped my mind."

"Yeah because..." I was hoping she would pick up on what I was suggesting so I wouldn't have to continue, but obviously she didn't. "You know... what we did after the competition..."

She acted like she was surprised. "Oh that!" she paused for a moment and sighed. "Actually, I've wanting to talk to you about that. I'm really sorry."

I was actually surprised to hear that. "Why?"

"Well... the thing is that I really didn't mean to do that. I mean, I did, but now that I think about it I wish I hadn't... not that you weren't good or anything!" she quickly added, like that made a difference. "I wanted to thank you, but I realize now that I approached thanking you the totally wrong way. The other day when we were at the lake and Vince kissed your cheek, although it was really innocent I just got really jealous and freaked out. I mean, I do like you, but I didn't mean to be so forward. Just sometimes I make really bad decisions when I'm really just trying to fix some of my other bad decisions and... well I'm sorry. I mean, I don't think I can stress how sorry I am for being such a... a whore."

I hugged her. "Apology accepted."

She laid in my arms for a moment and I couldn't help but to ask. "So why did you cheat on Klaus anyway?"

She looked up at me, somewhat surprised. "Because I like you..." she replied like it was such a simple answer that she must have thought it was common sense.

"That doesn't mean you had to cheat on him."

She paused for a moment and laid her head back down on my chest. "Yeah, I guess so huh?"

I was beginning to get annoyed that she spoke so easily about cheating. Was she really as loose as Luciano said she was? "Then why did you?"

She thought about it and tears began to well up in her eyes. "It's just... I've been in a lot of relationships, and to be totally honest I've ended up cheating in most of them. It's not that I really intend to, I mean I definitely don't enter a relationship thinking that I'll ruin it by cheating but... I just always end up going back. You see, Klaus and I had dated before, but he broke up with me because he didn't think he was ready to commit himself at the time, we were still dance partners, but not boyfriend-girlfriend. Since then, every time I've dated someone I ended up cheating on them. It's like... our relationship would be going really well then Klaus would stop by one night and we'd hook up. When he finally asked me to be his girlfriend, of course I accepted, I mean we had been hooking up for months anyway. But now that we're together, I feel like we should just be hooking up like we always did. But now he has these expectations that I shouldn't be with anyone else and I have these expectations that he shouldn't be with anyone else either but... it's just not working I guess. I mean, I thought being with Klaus would just make hooking up with him easier, since we're expected to, but since you've come in it's a whole new level of difficult. I mean, I love Klaus and everything, but I feel like I don't love him enough to not have eyes for anyone else. When I first heard about you being a cross-dresser I remember thinking, why would such a cute guy want to be a girl? And once I got to talk to you backstage that night, I immediately liked you. I'm sure Klaus is onto us because, well frankly I'm not too discreet about it but I just... I don't know."

I had a gut feeling that now would be a good time to tell her about everything but if she couldn't even be discreet enough to keep what we've done a secret, I could hardly imagine her keeping a secret as large as mine. Even so, I was more than comfortable to let her cry in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated! I got major writers block at the beginning of the chapter and well I got my puppy and puppies are handfuls.

Anyway, it's Christmas break and I've been working on writing this chapter a large part of today so here it is!

There's not much going on until like day thirteen so I sort of had to make up my own plot here. Sorry!

Well I won't keep you too long, it's late and mom's rushing me to go to bed and I promised her five more miutes and it's already been three! So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, your reviews are seriously the only thing that keeps me going when I'm at a loss of what to write!

* * *

Day 10: Shall We Dance? Although I just don't like practicing, I wasn't dreading going like usually. Now that Cynthia and I had made up, I was fine with going. I was a little afraid that if Klaus showed up he'd be super affectionate and Cynthia would become suspicious, but I knew better than that. Klaus would go on like he always had and Cynthia would act like nothing happened likewise.

When I arrived at practice hall though, neither of them were there. Caesar, however, was sitting in the corner in a mint green shirt that exposed his three purple chest hairs and beige pants that were three sizes too tight for him, did he even own a normal dance outfit?

"Hey Caesar..." I mumbled, knowing he was going to go off on some spiel.

I was surprised when he didn't. "Would you like to do something?"

"Like what...?"

"Like to dance the rumba of loooove?"

I smacked my lips, slightly surprised that he guessed the only dance I knew. "Not really..."

No matter how much I protested, he insisted on dancing. Finally I let him lead me into the middle of the dance floor and he took a stance like the Tango. After dancing for a bit I started to wonder if he really knew any dance other than the Tango. The moves were almost identical, minus the part where he misused the fact that the Rumba is a sensual dance and groped my butt several times. After the molestation was over with, he celebrated his "success" by a quick smooch.

I wiped my mouth. Before I came here I hadn't even had my first kiss and now I've kissed at least four people, three of which are guys.

Caesar licked his lips and suddenly got a real weird look on his face. He lowered his tone and spoke seriously. "Sebastian, I have a question for you." he looked me straight in the eye and I felt my stomach drop, afraid he'd came across some large secret.

"W-what...?" I stuttered.

"Would you..." his face lightened up. "Be my dance partner?" "Your... dance partner?" just when I thought I could figure out Caesar he always managed to surprise me.

He turned around dramatically and started walking around, speaking as if he had memorized some monologue for the school play over actually talking to me. "Well since I hadn't done so well in the last dance competition I thought you might be a valuable asset to my dance partnership. Dancing with anyone else just feels weird and whenever I try to cop a feel on Lauren she always rejects me," he seemed extremely disappointed at that. "That's why I would love to be your partner too. Sometimes people say that I come on a little too strong, too bold they say," he held his fist to his chest and started to fake cry. "But that's what's just right about you Sebastian, I could tell from the first time I touched you that you didn't think that way about me. You didn't think I was too forward or too fruity, you accepted me, for who I was. And you're an excellent dancer, not to mention that your lips and buns are soft and sweet like a girls."

I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or slightly offended that he compared me to a girl at the end.

He collected his breath and turned around to me. "Was that good?"

"Your speech...?" "Yeah, was it compelling? Did you really _believe _that I want you to be my partner?"

"I think so..."

"Then I was successful!" "But I won't be your partner."

He made a sour face. "Then I take it back." he turned around and began to walk away then quickly turned back with an even worse face. "Why won't you be my partner?" he whined. I babbled, trying to make up a good enough excuse. Would I say it was because he's a bad dancer? Or because I'd rather be with Klaus and Cynthia? Because he doesn't seem to own a normal outfit? I looked at him and sweat was pouring off of him, gathering in his pits and back. Definitely because he doesn't own a normal outfit.

He started to wheeze, I guess the dance and the speech got him hotter than I imagined. I rushed over and got him a water bottle and led him to a bench on the wall.

"Are you alright?" I asked once he stopped wheezing and making sounds altogether.

"Well this isn't very impressive is it. Now you'll never be my partner!" he looked up at me with his best impression of puppy dog eyes. I tried my hardest not to laugh, but a muscular man that looks more like a transvestite with the long purple hair than a woman making such a cutesy face is not an easy thing to stay serious looking at.

"...You've got that right." right as I said that Klaus and Cynthia walked into the practice hall.

I was relieved to see Klaus was okay but before I even got up to greet them Caesar was all over Klaus.

Klaus chuckled and put his hand near Caesars head to pet it, realized it was drenched with sweat, and put it back by his side. "How are you?" he smiled and I couldn't help but to think of how good of a father he'd be someday.

"Terrible!" Caesar cried. "Sebastian won't be my partner and he won't even tell me why!"

"Because he was-!" I started to protest but stopped when Klaus and Cynthia gave me the same reassuring look.

Klaus pulled out of his pocket what looked like a piece of candy and handed it to Caesar. "Well I'm sure it's only because he's intimidated by your great looks," Caesar piped up and he looked exactly like an oversized purple dog. "Now I hate to make you go but it's really time for us to buckle down and dance, is that alright?"

Caesar happily took the candy and was ready to go. "Alright," he pretended to sound sad but obviously all the attention from Klaus made him the happiest boy on earth, or whatever planet this kingdom's on.

We all watched Caesar leave and made sure he was gone for good before we could breathe a sigh of relief.

"So anyway, how're you doing Klaus?" I finally asked.

"Oh, much better. Once you stopped by it seems like my ankle just healed itself." we exchanged knowing glances and Cynthia looked back and forth at us like a little bird, obviously left out.

"Well," she exclaimed. "It's about time we get to dance practice now."

Klaus didn't dance much, just a couple moves to show me what to do. We were working on the Samba and my hips refused to move like his.

Cynthia placed her hands on my hips and told me to follow her motions. After a while of my hips just doing stiff back and forth movements instead of the easy flows Klaus's did I started to become frustrated. "I just can't do it like that."

Klaus took the place of Cynthia, his hands much larger than hers. He started moving my hips in a different motion that they seemed to respond to. "There you go, you're getting it." His encouraging voice was so much more of a turn on than his hands on my hips, I was surprised. I began to become anxious that he would realize what I was thinking and my newly working hips started to short out. He brought his hips closer to mine, probably in an attempt to show the flow of his, and this nearly drove me wild, thus making my hips work even less.

He leaned his head onto my shoulder. "Just pretend you're... grinding up on me."

I coughed and shot away from him. Cynthia eyed me suspiciously and I tried to make a joke out of it. "Hah, yeah, like I'd ever do that," I laughed. Cynthia looked at me like I was crazy and Klaus was making a stop-it motion behind her.

Overall, I had to excuse myself from practice early because I couldn't seem to stand seeing Klaus move his hips so swiftly almost as much as I couldn't stand him teaching me how to do it.

I knew if I returned right back to my room that Kip would make me do some stupid chore that I didn't want to do, so I decided to slip off to Samba Square to look around. It wasn't long until I ran into Luciano, looking very lost.

"Hey Luciano, you lost?" He laughed like he wasn't then sighed. "Yes..."

"Where are you trying to go?" "To Viennese Waltz Lake, do you know which way it is?"

"Hey, I'm not doing anything, do you want me to take you there?"

He thought about it then was reluctant to say "Sure."

I wish he had been lost at Tango Gardens or something because Samba Square was halfway across the kingdom. After about an hour trek over there, we finally found the lake and took a seat at a sunny picnic table near the shore. "So why were you looking for the lake anyway?"

"No particular reason really, I just thought I'd go by. There's not a whole lot of things that I like, but this lake is one of them," he smiled off into the lake.

"Well... what else do you like?"

"Not you."

I was taken aback. "I didn't ask that."

"I know," he looked around for any eavesdroppers, particularly and Isabel, Star Reporters. "I know a whole lot about you."

My stomach sank for the second time today, except this time I knew he was onto something Caesar was too facile to notice. "L-like what?"

"I know you were never actually a girl."

I shook my head like that was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. "Of course I was, you can ask Kip!"

"Don't try to argue with me, I know you've been a boy since birth."

"Well yeah but I wanted to be a girl-"

He cut me off. "Don't try to feed me that shit. I know you're not Sabrina," he began to get more aggressive, thus making _me_ more aggressive.

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. "How do you know?" I snapped.

He stood up and did the same. "I dated her you asshole!"

I could feel the power draining from me and I melted back into the seat. "You... dated her?"

He sat back down too, placed his head in his hands, and sighed. "Yeah, for three years."

I could protest that just because they dated for three years didn't mean anything, but if I knew Luciano at all I know that he wouldn't have dated someone for three years without getting into her pants.

"Are you going to tell anyone...?" I asked finally, I still felt weak at the thought that I was so easily figured out, even if I had no way of helping it.

"I haven't yet, have I?" "Well, not that I want you to, but why haven't you?"

"I'd never find out why my girlfriend was just randomly replaced by a guy if I just told someone," he was smarter than I thought. "So why _was_ my girlfriend randomly replaced by a guy?" I tried to come up with a good story but I figured it would just be better to tell him the whole truth.

He stared at the picture on my phone. "So you're saying that people find _this _girl attractive? No long dresses, no curled hair, just... her."

"Yup, she's it. And guys like me are pretty popular too."

"No you're not."

"Well okay, I'm not, but I'm pretty popular here."

"You lie."

Flustered, I took my phone back and took one last glance at the Selena Gomez wallpaper before shutting my phone. "Well that's about it..."

At first he seemed excited about this whole different dimension, but he started to sadden. "So you're telling me my girlfriend of three years just up and left because she can't dance?" he began to get real flustered. "I'm a frigging professional dancer for God's sake and _she_ leaves me because she can't dance? Like I wouldn't teach her?"

I lowered my head and stared at the cracks in the table guiltily.

"Did she say anything about me when she came through?" "No..." when I saw him really hang his head I quickly added, "But she didn't say much of anything really. It was a quick exchange and before I knew it I was here. I'm really sorry," I put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged me away. I could tell that he really needed some comforting so I got up and sat next to him on his bench.

I put my arm around his shoulder and he shrugged me off again. "Come on Luciano," I smiled at him but he was in no mood to be comforted.

"Get off of me you fag, you're not my girlfriend and you never will be," he got up and walked off.


	14. Chapter 14

So I finally finished day 11! There's so much interesting stuff after day 12 that I'm just dreeeeeeading writing all the stuff before then. Like I know it's important but UUUUUGH.

So anyhowwww, I know that this is short but it's not real interesting. Nor is day 12, but I want to upload tonight and I have no time to write day 12. ...Well I do, but I prefer to sleep.

And I apologize for taking so long. I'm so excited for day 17 that I wrote it ahead of time! (Not that I can upload it anyway without changing my rating to M and then someone telling mommy and then getting in trouble :P)

So anyway, I uh... I'm spacing out! I used a math joke in here that maybe one reader would catch but when it comes to it, it means his hips are finally moving in a circular movement. Because I'm just that cool, make a math joke. (Hey what's a fish with no eyes? Follicle Stimulating Hormone! (FSH) Gee I'm cool.)

So anyway, have you noticed that's how I start like nearly every authors note comments? "So anyway."

TO CONTINUE ON... Well enjoy, and review. REVIEW por favor.

* * *

Day 11: Dance With a Smile

Klaus called me on my room phone this morning, shortly after Kip woke me up. I was surprised that he was up at 5:30 in the morning too but I guess Kip wasn't the only one who liked to be up before the early bird.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked before I could even say hello.

"Yeah, why?" I was still pretty groggy so my less than enthusiastic tone probably wasn't too reassuring.

"Well you left yesterday way before practice was over..."

"Yeah, sorry..." I could tell from the other line that he wanted me to tell him why but no way was I going to embarrass myself even more than I did yesterday.

"So anyway, I know practice starts today at eight, but I was wondering... would you like to go to Tango Garden with me before then, maybe we can practice working those hips?"

"Uh yeah, I'll get dressed and head down there."

No one was there, needless to say because the sun wasn't even up yet.

Klaus and I arrived at about the same time. I felt pretty inferior when I saw that he was dressed up like he regularly would be whereas I was wearing sweats and a T-shirt.

"Nice to see you got dressed up," he smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't expect it to be this formal..." I guess I hadn't really put that much thought into getting dressed, I was way more focused on getting awake. He stood back and smiled at me, probably still laughing to himself that I put zero effort into looking good for him. "So anyway..." I brushed my fingers through my bed head, "How about working these hips?" I took a step closer and put my hands up, ready to jump right into dancing.

He took a step back and chuckled. "Right here?"

I shrugged, "Why not."

He took my hand, "Not here."

He led me through rows of bushes of flowers until I wasn't even close to sure where we were anymore. Finally, we arrived at a blank patch of woods. Frankly, I think I'd be lying if I said that we were still at Tango Gardens anymore. Not that I minded too much, I was having too much fun holding Klaus's hand.

"Well this is... nice." I said once he let go and examined the area.

He seemed satisfied. "Thanks, Cynthia showed it to me. We used to have picnics here a lot before we started dating. Of course once we started dating we... stopped having picnics."

He gave me a knowing look and I gagged a little. "Say no more, I know what you mean."

He laughed and smacked my arm, "Hey don't be so grossed out, since you're sort of my boyfriend now, maybe I'll show you some of the memories we made here."

I swallowed hard, not sure whether to be incredibly turned on or jealous because I wasn't a part of that memory making. "So uh," my voice cracked. "Shouldn't we start the Tango now?"

He smiled and hung his head. "If you insist... so anyway, you were starting off really well then all of a sudden you just started to go in reverse. So this time just watch my hips and try to mimic me."

After a while of trying to copy his moves I came to the conclusion that man was just not made to move his hips like that, Klaus was just gifted.

I was getting frustrated with in incompetence and I could tell Klaus wasn't Mr. Optimistic either. It probably wasn't any help that I was rejecting any physical help he could give me.

After what seemed like the millionth step I screwed up a step Klaus was on the breaking point. "Why won't you just let me help you?"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, an automatic response after Klaus kept grumbling at me.

"Is there something wrong? Do you just not want me to touch you or something? Have you changed your mind about us?"

"No, of course not!" I was desperate not to embarrass myself this time. We were finally alone, how would it look if I had to excuse myself again?

"Then what is it?"

"I just..." even the best excuse in the world would've been an obvious lie. "Just when you told me to imagine that I was grinding up on you, I did and then I got really awkward and I just... I'm sorry."

He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, stop saying that. It's totally understandable." he pulled me in for a hug from my shoulder, pressing a little too hard.

"Ow," I whined.

"Oh, sorry!" he pulled my sleeve up and kissed my arm. Then he bent back up and kissed me.

I accepted, happily, and returned the favor. After a moment, we decided that any efforts at dancing was futile and sat down in the grass.

I wasn't too much of an earthy person, nor did my hometown have many green places, but if I ever had the chance to be in the grass like this I definitely would've never gone inside. He pushed me over into the grass and climbed on top of me, straddling me between his legs. He bent over and began kissing me, grinding into me every so often.

After a while he broke away and whispered in my ear "Does that give you a good idea of how your hips should move?" I smiled and licked my lips, "I don't know, I may need some more modeling."

He sat back up and checked his watch. "Well we might just have to continue later, we're late for practice."

I knew I could beg him for a little more but he wouldn't stay any longer no matter how much I would plead.

"You're late." were the first words that exited Cynthia's mouth when we arrived. "Where were you two anyway? And why was I not told of where you were going?" with her hands on her hips I found it hard to believe that just the other day I saw her as the sexiest girl to walk the earth because today, she kind of looked like my mom.

"We were at Tango Garden practicing Sebastian's hip moves for the Samba, that's all."

"And why not here? Why'd you have to go to some secret place way off in Tango Garden just to practice your hip moves?"

"Cynthia I think you should just..." I tried to tell her to calm down but Klaus cut me off, raising his voice at her.

"Because he's embarrassed at getting the moves wrong so I thought we could just practice in private!" Cynthia raised her voice to match his. "And you didn't even think to invite me? I think I could help."

Klaus and Cynthia kept raising their voices until they were nearly in a screaming match. "Well I don't think you could've!"

"And why not?" "Because he's a guy and he needs to know how _guys_ move their hips!"

"That's just the problem with you Klaus, you're always making excuses!"

"It's the truth! Ask Sebastian himself, all we did was practice!" "Oh, don't drag him into this why don't you!"

"Well he was there!"

"You know Klaus, sometimes I think that you're going behind my back or something!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Well sometimes I think you are too."

She gasped as if this was the silliest thing she had ever heard. Then, obviously resisting the urge to slap him, she turned to me. "Show me your hips."

"Uh I don't think that's such a-"

"Show me your hips!"

"Cynthia we really didn't make any progress..."

She whipped around and shot him a fierce look. "Didn't make any progress you say?" she shook her head, looking back and forth from Klaus and me. "You... you...!" she pointed at Klaus. "You're an ass," she flipped around and stormed out.

He looked at me for a moment, the gears turning in his head, then rushed after Cynthia. "Cynthia wait! It's not like that!" I heard him call as he raced after her down the sidewalk.

I wasn't sure whether to follow them and try to help out but I figured that this was their problem and it was better not to get involved.

I practiced for a moment, feeling more comfortable that no one was watching and my hips actually started to pivot off the rectangular and onto the polar axis.

I started to feel a little ridiculous gyrating my hips by myself so I packed up and began to leave. Right as I was exiting, I ran into Kiefer.

"Oh, hey Kiefer, what are you doing here?"

He looked at me, real disoriented like. "That's a good question..."

"Would you like to dance? We can practice together."

He paused. "No..." and turned back around and left.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently! With classes starting up I've been super busy. But never fear, I haven't given up!

So I wrote this huge ole monologue about my life and then my internet went CRASH and here I am. Rewriting it.

I'll keep it brief then. More happened on this day, but none of it was pertinent so I left it out (which rest assured I won't do again). I'm just really looking forward for day 13 and then day 17. Day 17, for any of my Klaus lovers out there, is Emerald Reunion! And in fact, I'll be publishing a separate story about that day that's M rated! Gasp.

Anyway, onto the topic of this chapter again. I really don't mean to change your predispositions about Sebastian, he's madly in love with Klaus and not a cheater at all. I mean, I hope that's obvious, but I can't stress enough how much Sebastian really is a good guy. Maybe a little fickle, but a good guy. But anyhow, I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE review or something, I'd like to know that I haven't lost ALL my fans.

* * *

Day 12: Crash Course

Klaus called me on my room phone to tell me that he wouldn't be at practice this morning and Cynthia probably wouldn't be either. Tony was open to me showing up anytime, so I decided to go cruising around the kingdom instead. Not sure where to go first, I started wandering and ended up at Viennese Waltz Lake.

"Hey Luciano!" I called, he peered over and sighed, obviously not happy to see me.

"What do you want?"

"Uh… just to say hi, how's it going?"

He shrugged, "It's okay, I guess."

"Is something the matter?"

He looked around nervously and immediately I could tell the problem. "Lost?"

He nodded. "I remembered how to get here now that you've showed me, but I can't remember anywhere else. I hate to ask, but could you show me to Rumba Beach?"

We didn't talk on the way there, we didn't talk once we got there, and I was beginning to think that he really hated me after all.

We sat at the water's edge on the pier, toes in the ocean. Luciano and I looked out. He looked pretty thoughtful to me, but I was just staring at a shell with a hole in it.

"You know, overseas there's the World Dance Competition that I applied for."

"Oh, did you make it in?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off. I knew he hated me more than anything right now; it was pretty obvious that he was going to ask Sabrina if I hadn't replaced her.

"It sort of pisses me off how much you look like her."

"She was pretty manly looking huh?" I nudged him and he guffawed.

"Not one bit." I had to take a joke at the expense of myself, but to hear him laugh made me feel better about replacing his girlfriend.

"So ah, I only got to encounter her once, what's she like?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Fickle."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you like about her?"

"Obviously not. But she was funny, in the real stupid kind of way. And she was really naive, and gullible. But she was really fun to be with," he paused. "And her skin was always so soft. And her lips were always pink and they never chapped, even in the cold. Pink and soft and warm." He looked over at me, then started to lean in closer.

I started to lean back away from him. "Uh… what are you doing?"

He looked at me like nothing was wrong. "Seeing if your lips are as nice as hers."

I was officially confused. "Didn't you just call me a fag like… two days ago?"

"Yeah but hey, you're practically a girl so…" he leaned in again and I backed even further away.

"Luciano, this isn't right."

Finally he pulled back; a wild look spread across his face. "You know what isn't right? The fact that _my_ girlfriend completely left me and thought you'd make a great replacement. Because you don't. You're the furthest from even being a consideration for a replacement. You're scrawny and girly and stupid and just like Sabrina!" he threw his hands in the air and slammed them down onto the pier. "It really pisses me off."

He didn't look back at me and I could tell he was going to make no attempt at saying anything else. I placed my hand awkwardly on his back, but he didn't shrug it off. "Look man, I'm really sorry. Honestly, I didn't want to replace Sabrina any more than you wanted me to. But we can't do anything about it now. So why don't we try to be friends? In-what's today, the twelfth? In eighteen days I'll be back home and Sabrina will be back here and then you guys can sort it out from there. I mean, that's not even three weeks. But I really don't want to be enemies, truce?"

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me. I shouldn't have been so surprised at how muscular he was but when I wrapped my arms around his waist I couldn't help but to think of how much stockier he was than Klaus. He took a deep breath and I couldn't help but to think that he was going to cry. It was jagged and full of sorrow and I felt guiltier than ever for replacing Sabrina.

He didn't separate from the hug so I really couldn't tell if he was crying or not. His breathing was heavy and slow, but I had a hard time imagining such a masculine guy crying. After what must've been a few minutes but felt like an eternity, he finally broke away.

"You're a good guy Sebastian. At least you're trying to make the best of the situation instead of running like Sabrina," he looked me square in the eyes, his amber ones sparkling. "I know this is a weird question and maybe it's just because of the moment but can I kiss you?"

"Luciano, I don't know if that would be…"

"I know you're with Cynthia or Klaus or whoever but just once. Once Sabrina comes back we'll probably break up and I'd like to taste her lips just once more."

I nodded and leaned in, assuring myself that this kiss was completely platonic and really he wasn't even kissing me. He was kissing Sabrina. He was vulnerable and the only person he could turn to wasn't here anymore. But he could turn to me and I could help and so I kissed him. His lips were salty from the sea breeze. I could feel his discomfort evaporating and I couldn't help but to kiss him some more, just for the sake of healing. He pulled all sorts of risky moves Cynthia and Klaus hadn't dared to touch. He rolled his tongue and bit my lip and I could see why Sabrina stayed with him for years. Even I, through a completely platonic kiss with someone whom I felt **nothing** for, was getting turned on.

After a while I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed Luciano back. "I think you've got your fill of Sabrina."

He buried his head into my neck and continued to kiss me. "I don't think I have yet."

I placed my hand in his hair. I didn't want another incident that would make Klaus not trust me again, but Luciano felt so good. "Please Luciano…"

He paid no attention to my pleas as he slid his hands up my shirt and eventually down my pants. I was furious at my body for responding to him so quickly, but I couldn't let this go any further. The beach was empty now but any moment someone would show up and before I knew it, the town would be buzzing with new gossip about my romantic excursions, as if the first one with Cynthia wasn't enough. "Luciano," I pushed him away will all my might. "Stop."

He didn't completely stop, but he did pull his hands out of my pants. "Why should I? No one's here babe."

I could tell that he'd completely lost himself. "Because I'm not Sabrina. I'm not Sabrina and you're not my boyfriend and we're not dating. I humored you when you asked to kiss me because I thought you were feeling vulnerable but we can't go any further. I'm with Klaus and doing anything more would be cheating. In fact, even this was too far. I'm going." I stood up to leave but he pulled on my wrist.

I turned around and sit down. "What?" I sighed.

"Your lips are softer than Sabrina's."

I stood back up, suddenly disgusted. "If that's all then I'm going."

He pulled me back down again and wrapped his arms around my shoulder once more. "Thanks."


	16. Chapter 16

This will be my last chapter for the night! It's really sappy. Honestly, I was having a mushy conversation with my best friend and before I knew it I was feeling all cheesy. I've also been reading too many romance novels. Save me!

Anyway, please enjoy. And reviewreviewreview!

* * *

Day 13: Romantic Horse Racing Derby

I was happy to hear when I woke up this morning that there was no practice today. Some horse racing derby was happening today and it was apparently a national event. I immediately called Klaus to see if he wanted to sit with me, but I didn't get a reply.

I took my time getting dressed. The derby didn't start until ten and Kip still insisted waking me up before the sun rose.

When I finally arrived at the Cha Cha Arena, it was only about 9:30 but already the stadium was packed. I decided to sit by myself to keep me out of as much trouble as possible. Caesar, Vince, and Klaus were nowhere to be found and I figured it would be in my best interests to avoid Luciano. Before sitting down, I decided to check out all the riders and their horses. I couldn't help but to notice the large crowd around one particular rider and I immediately felt a paternal pride over me; I was more than sure that the crowd was full of Klaus' fangirls.

I waltzed up and my heart immediately sank when I noticed Klaus_ wasn't _basking in the attention. He was still smiling and being cordial, but he wasn't his charismatic self. Right away I realized Cynthia wasn't in the crowd or by his side and I had a feeling something happened between them. I pushed my way through the herd, formulating a plan to get Klaus out of the spotlight and let him calm down before the race which he was obviously participating in.

"Sorry ladies," I began once I made it to the middle of the pack. "But the race is going to start soon and I need to get Klaus to his area for some last minute prep." The girls must not have noticed the vagueness of my statement and let out a simultaneous "Aw."

I linked my arm into Klaus', escorting him away from the crowd. "What's wrong?"

He smiled and waved at everyone, but when he spoke he was choking up and I noticed tears welling in his eyes. "I'll talk about it later, when we're not in such a public place."

The horse racing derby was pretty uneventful. Vince fell off his horse but got no serious injuries, Klaus won and Caesar came in a close second place. Honestly though, it was about as interesting as watching NASCAR, so it wasn't interesting at all.

Klaus smiled as he was handed the trophy, but I was the only one who could tell that he was faking it. I waited around long after the derby ended and everyone cleared out waiting for Klaus. He was always surrounded with girls and reporters. Even standing with him in his makeshift dressing room, we weren't alone.

It wasn't until Klaus announced that everyone should leave because he was about to shower that people started vamoosing. One of his fans glared at me, challenging me to leave first, but little did she know I'd come closer to Klaus within the past couple days than she ever would. Eventually she left, though I was sure that she would be waiting outside his door, just waiting for me to come out.

I was sure he just said that as a ploy to get everyone out, but I was surprised to see that when I turned around from waiting for that girl to come back in he was already half naked.

"Uh you weren't really going to shower—"

"Ssh," he cut me off and put his hand around my mouth from behind. He pulled me into the standing shower and proceeded to strip into his underwear. Immediately I felt obligated to do the same, though I was embarrassed that he'd notice that my belly is slightly flabbier than his.

He turned the faucet and suddenly cold water poured over us. He sat down on the floor and I followed. "Well this is weird."

He wrapped his arms around his knees and threw his head into his lap. Even though the floor really made my skin crawl, I mustered up the courage to scoot across it and get close enough to Klaus to wrap my arm around his shoulder.

He let out tiny sobs and I did all I could to comfort him. I felt like I already knew what happened and didn't want to make him say it. But I didn't, and he didn't say anything, so I finally had to ask. "Tell me what happened?"

"Cynthia and I broke up this morning."

My heart sank. Although I already saw this coming, hearing it out of his mouth made it so much more real. "What happened?" I croaked, already knowing the answer.

"She cheated on me, I cheated on her. It just wasn't working out anymore." Simply put. I was amazed, confused even, at how casual he was about it. Obviously it was a lot worse or we wouldn't be sitting in the shower crying. And yes, I do mean _we_. I hadn't even noticed until now but I was crying alongside him.

"This is all my fault. I came in thinking that I could just slip under the radar until the dance competition and somehow win, or not even win, then go back to life the way it was. But then I met you and Cynthia and I realized things wouldn't be that simple and…" I trailed off. Sitting there in the cold shower, I wanted to tell Klaus then more than ever about everything. About how I'm a fraud, about how I really didn't even want to be here. About how much I love him and how much it pains me to know that within just a few short weeks I'll have to leave him. I wanted to tell him what happened with Luciano yesterday, and assure him that I regret it and I have absolutely zero feelings for anyone but him. I begin to cry harder, but for a completely different reason than Klaus and Cynthia's breakup.

It was his turn to comfort me. "Hey, don't be so sad. It's really not your fault at all."

I nod. It's now or never to tell him, but I choose never. After a while the cold water pounding on our backs become too much for us to handle, so we dry off and get out. I still never bothered to ask why we had to go into the shower, but I was still irritated that my boxers were wet.

* * *

I was planning on making Sebastian tell Klaus everything, but then I remembered that Klaus doesn't know Day 17. That'd completely ruin things. Plus, I'd have to rewrite like half of my story there, so I just was like Pfft, fuck it, I'm tired.


	17. Chapter 17

Haha! Here I am! UPDATING. Woohoo.

I actually have been done with this chapter for a while and just couldn't get my lazy ass to update. Oh well, here I am.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. Remember, review review review!

If anyone's familiar with Black Kids, Cynthia had a moment. :D

* * *

Day 14: Gloom at Samba Fair

I arrived at dance practice, although I didn't expect Klaus or Cynthia to show up. Needless to say, neither of them did. I practiced until I was worn out and right as I was beginning to pack up, Kiefer wandered in.

"Hey Kiefer," I smiled and waved, wiping sweat off my brow. He didn't acknowledge me, but instead checked out the practice hall. As often as he's been here, never once has he been interested in dancing. "Care to dance Kiefer? I'm no expert and kind of tired, but I'd be happy to show you if you want me to."

He shook his head "No thanks." He wasn't leaving so I felt pressured to make conversation.

"So I didn't see you at the horse racing derby, did you go?"

"No, but I heard all about it, tell Klaus congratulations for me."

He didn't say anything today and I wondered that when he gets married if this is how all of his conversations would go.

"So why didn't you go?"

Suddenly he got real flustered. It was a change to see Kiefer acting anything _but_ stoic. He didn't respond, so I decided to ask in a different way. "Did something come up?"

"I just uh…" he mumbled.

"What?"  
"I don't like to see horses being whipped…" he cast his gaze downwards and seemed truly embarrassed to be admitting this.

I couldn't help but to giggle at how cute it was that he was so embarrassed.

"See?" he said, obviously offended. "This is why I didn't want to say anything."

"No, that's really sweet. I don't think it's anything to be embarrassed about."

After that, Kiefer picked up his bags and left. I started to wonder how he got his intelligence without picking up manners, but decided that it's better not to worry.

Kip flew in as I was exiting. It was weird to see him out and around because practically the only time I saw him anymore was when he wakes me up with a variation of the same threat.

He looked around the hall. "No Cynthia or Klaus?"

"Nope, I just practiced by myself."

"That explains why you're so sweaty." He gave me a onceover before suggesting, "Hey, maybe you should go relax at Viennese Waltz Lake a little."

I was skeptical to take any advice from Kip because there were probably a million and one strings attached, but I decided to go check it out anyway.

It wasn't long until I ran into Liam, who was absentmindedly staring at a flowery bush.

"Hey Liam!" I called before jogging over and greeting him. "What kind of flowers are those?" I asked, pointing to the bush.

"Honeysuckle."

I sniffed the bush. "Yeah, smells like it. It smells really good."

"It tastes really good too, here," he reached down and picked a honeysuckle flower off the bush and handed it to me. "Try it."

I sucked the pollen out, trying my hardest not to make any obnoxious slurping noises but failing miserably. "It's as sweet as it smells," I agree.

"Yeah, I sat at that bush over there and sucked the pollen out of every one of those," he pointed to a bush without any flowers. "Word of warning, don't drink more than a few unless you have a steel bladder." He sat down in the grass by the bush and plucked another flower.

I sat by him and took another for myself. "I'll take your word for it."

"That's why I missed the horse racing derby, I was devouring that honeysuckle bush."

I smiled to myself. "That's just like you Liam."

He stood up and wiped the soil off of his butt. "Better quit while I'm ahead," he extended his arm down for me and I let him help me back up. "Hey, it's still early in the day. Do you want to go somewhere? I need to go shopping, care to join me?"

We window-shopped for a while before Liam stopped at a grocery store. "I'm going to make spaghetti and bring it to my sister tonight. It's our favorite meal and today's her birthday," he explained.

"Oh cool, how old is she?"

"Twenty-one." At first I was surprised that she was so much older, considering most parents choose to have their children's ages close together, but then I remembered that Liam was older than the rest of us.

"Wow, she's the drinking age."

He raised his eyebrow. "The what?"

I paused for a moment, forgetting that not everything was the same in this Kingdom than it was on Earth. "Oh, never mind. So would you like me to accompany you to buy the ingredients for spaghetti or is okay if I go on?"

He thought for a moment. "Well after this I'm just going to go home and cook it then head over to the hospital, so…" he nodded, letting me go.

I waved as he went into the grocery store. "See you later Liam!"

I wandered around for a while but ended up at the accessory shop. It was really the only place I've ever entered, so it held a sort of sentimental value for me. To my surprise, I saw Klaus at the front counter talking to someone other than the busty cashier. The man he was talking to had a concerned look on his face and was much more professional than the gum smacking girl.

Klaus seemed pretty involved in the conversation too, so I decided to look around a bit before I approached him. My five dollar budget wasn't much more impressive than my three dollar budget last time I shopped here, but I wasn't really in the mindset to buy Cynthia anything so it was okay.

I tried my hardest to eavesdrop on Klaus without being obvious but the attempts were futile. I heard a couple words such as "cancel", "ring", and "fifty day policy", but I decided to let Klaus piece the words together so I didn't have to.

Once I noticed that the man behind the counter was gone and Klaus didn't seem like he was waiting for him, I made my move. "Hey Klaus, what're you doing here?"

He jumped. "You startled me. I'm just here canceling an order."

"Oh, for what?" I tried to sound as casual as possible, but I was already worried.

He looked around and noticed that the cashier was obviously listening. "Why don't you walk me back to my room and I'll explain?"

On the walk back, Klaus went into greater detail what happened when he and Cynthia broke up. Cynthia had been growing more suspicious of Klaus and I, and eventually Klaus had enough of all her accusations and just owned up to cheating on her with me. He told me about how Cynthia still didn't mention that she had been cheating on him too, so he had to bring it up, thus sealing the breakup. He went to the accessory shop to cancel the order he placed on her engagement ring. "I wasn't so sure I was ready to go back to practice today, not to mention I didn't know how long it would take to cancel the order on her ring."

"Oh, that reminds me, why didn't Cynthia show up?"

"I actually asked her this morning if she was going to show up and her exact words were 'I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you,' so I guess she won't be showing up anymore."

"That's too bad; you'll be showing up tomorrow though, right?"

He nodded and gave me a quick peck at his doorway. "I'd invite you in, but Cynthia and I still have to share a room and she's sort of a warpath today, so I think it's best if you go…"

I nodded and kissed him again. Luciano may've had more skill than Klaus, but Klaus' lips were so much softer. I felt a twinge of guilt for kissing Luciano when I watched Klaus go back into his room, but I told myself that it's better if he doesn't know. _I'll tell him when the time is right._


	18. Chapter 18

I had so much fun writing this chapter! Too much fun! I'm such a girl... I need to stop reading romance novels. I hate romance novels, I never have relationship luck. It's just a sad reminder of how single I am. But I love romance novels! It's a love-hate relationship.

It seems like I've only been writing mushy chapters, and they're just getting mushier and mushier. I even tried to sprinkle my good ole humor in at the beginning, but pfft. I've been ruined by these romance novels!

Not the movies though. They're bullshit.

I've been skipping so many events because they're not important to the story line and I want to get to day 18 so bad! I can't decide whether I'll make Prince Debut an M rated story or just cut the M-rated part short and make a NEW M rated story. But that'd technically be against the rules because it's a fanfiction based off a fanfiction. Maybe I'll just add the chapter in and hope no one notices B) HELP ME!

Ah, anyway, please enjoy. And review definitely! REVIEW PLEASE. It's those people who review that keep me writing. So I know I have readers. Not to be a review whore or anything :)

* * *

Day 15: Declaration at Jive Park

The whole town must've been buzzing with the news of Klaus and Cynthia's breakup. Just in the short walk from my room to the dance hall, I got more dirty looks from strangers than I had from Kip, and that's saying a lot.

Klaus wasn't there when I finished my walk of shame to practice. However, for the first time since, well, ever, Tony was ready to give me a dance lesson.

As he showed me the graceful steps of the Viennese Waltz, he whispered tips suggesting that I find a female dance partner for this dance. After a few more-less-than-subtle suggestions, I was about fed up.

"Tony," I stepped back, trying my hardest not to pop. I took a deep breath and tried to gain my composure. "Tony, I appreciate the thought, but I think I've made it pretty obvious that I'm not interested in girls right now unless, of course, Selena Gomez happens to want to be my partner."

He made a confused face and I realized that I forgot that I'm in a different dimension. I tried to look casual, as if I hadn't noticed my slip, and eventually Tony just shrugged it off. We practiced the moves a bit more before he stopped altogether and took a step towards me. In a hushed voice he said, "Never before in history has a…" he searched for the right word before just giving up. "Has a gay couple entered. I don't even know if it's allowed. You might be disqualified. And this is all the King ever wanted from his daught- err, from his son. All he's ever wanted is for his child to win, are you really going to screw this up by going with a guy?"

I lowered my tone to meet his. "Hey, this is my father's kingdom. I know the traditional dance competition probably doesn't allow gay couples, but this is _my father's kingdom_. You said it yourself, all he's ever wanted is for me to win, and if the only partner I'll have is Klaus, then chances are he'll let me bend the rules a little."

"I heard you were talking about me." Tony and I both turned our heads towards the entrance where Klaus stood.

I smiled and walked over, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss as if to seal the deal. I could see Tony tense up out of the corner of my eye and it was obvious Tony was not okay with my preferences.

Klaus walked over to the stereo and set The Waltz of the Flowers back to the beginning. He held out his hand and I slid into his frame. "Care to dance?"

We couldn't help but to fumble over each other as we danced. At first it was fun and we just laughed like two little kids, but after a while Klaus was getting aggravated and I wasn't necessarily the cheeriest person either.

Although the dance was almost over, Klaus stopped before it ended. "This isn't working."

"I agree. The problem is that we're both guys."

"You're right!" he pulled over a prop chair, swiveled it around, and straddled it. "So which one of us is the girl?"

I took a seat on the bench across from him. "I don't know, I kind of think it's you."

He was leaning back in his chair and when I said that he nearly fell over. "Me? I was just asking that to be nice! How am I the girl?"

Suddenly I felt guilty for calling Klaus the girl. "I don't know… you're just prettier than I am."

He folded his arms. "Says the prince who used to be a princess."

I stared down at my dance shoes and suddenly I realized how uncomfortable they were. I wanted nothing more than to not be a part of this conversation right now. "I don't know; you just seem to be more feminine than me."

"I have—I _had _a girlfriend," it must've been hard for Klaus to adjust to being broken up with Cynthia. "I have crowds of girls following me around all day! You, on the other hand, have kissed what? Three guys?"

_Four,_ I corrected him in my head. I nodded, "I guess I am the more girly one… Maybe it would be a better idea to find a dance that's more gender neutral?"

He popped up from his chair. "That's an amazing idea!" he started pacing around and I just watched his feet. "Like, instead of doing something romantic like the Viennese Waltz where there are specific gender roles, we could do something a little more… what's the word I'm looking for? Unbiased." He paced some more, thinking. I hadn't ever seen him take the reins on dancing, since Cynthia did it all for him. It was a little exciting. He seemed so focused and passionate I smiled a little. "What if we did something like the Jive? It's fast paced and there's hardly any dancing between the partners involved. Or maybe we could do the Quickstep. It's less Latin than the Jive…" he started rambling on about the differences between the Jive and the Quickstep. I felt a paternal satisfaction wave over me, but then right when I thought about how amazing Klaus was, I immediately felt guilty. He was so amazing and I was just another cheater. I couldn't distract myself from the kiss with Luciano. It was completely platonic, and nothing was changing that, but Klaus was always so open and pure with me and all I've done was go behind his back with more secrets. "Anyway, enough of my rambling. What do you think?"

I shook my head, focusing back in on Klaus. "I'm sorry, repeat that?"

He opened his mouth like he was about to repeat his question, then closed it and sat down beside me. "You've been distant since I got here and you were a little off yesterday too, what's bugging you?"

My brain was telling me not to say anything. It wasn't the right moment and I was just overreacting anyway. It was completely platonic and I didn't even make the first move. Klaus would be upset anyway. _There's no reason to upset him over something that was really nothing,_ I assured myself. "Luciano kissed me." I blurted, completely ignoring my logic.

Klaus looked at me for a moment; I could nearly see the gears in his head turning. "Well so have Caesar and Vince," he casually leaned back on the wall and crossed his hands behind his head. "It's not like you kissed back or anything."

I could've stopped there. I could've just agreed that I was the victim of yet another sexual advance and he'd believe me and my conscious would be cleared. But it wasn't. "I did though."

He didn't seem angry or sad or disappointed even, just confused. "Well why did you do that?"

A lump formed at the back of my throat. _This is the time to tell him_, it was telling me. _It's perfect. You can clear your name and then you won't have anything to hide from Klaus. He won't at first, but he'll come to trust you and love you even more for telling him before it was too late. It's time Sebastian_. The words sat at the end of my tongue forever. _It's because I was making up for Sabrina_. It would've been an easy enough explanation, but I couldn't seem to choke the words out. I couldn't seem to bring myself to look Klaus in the eyes anymore. I saw him looking towards me, his emerald eyes begging me for the truth. "He was having a vulnerable moment," I said finally. Klaus didn't reply, so I continued on. "He and I used to date you know, for three years actually. Before he knew I wasn't a girl. I'm still a virgin though," I quickly added then tried to make a joke. "If I wasn't, he probably would've figured out by now, huh?" I let out a strained chuckle and continued on. "But we were sitting on the beach and you and Cynthia were fighting and he told me how he missed me and how he would've never thought I was a guy. Then he wanted to see how it would feel to kiss me now that he knew I wasn't a girl and it was completely platonic, I swear."

Klaus wasn't saying anything. Right when I was about to add some more apologies and excuses, he opened his mouth, stopping me. "So you kissed and let this guy kiss you who obviously still has feelings for you?"

"I hadn't thought about it that way, but I guess so…" he fell silent again. I was glad at least that he wasn't irate like he was the day I visited him in his apartment, but I wasn't liking this silence too much either. "I don't still have feelings for him," he still didn't say anything, so I blabbered on some more. "After being with you, I don't think I ever had feelings for him." I was completely fibbing by now, but everything felt so right. Just within fifteen short days, I had completely taken over Princess Sabrina's role. I hadn't dated Luciano for years and I'd hardly known any of the people here, but I felt as if I'd known everyone my lifetime. "I used to think I was in love with Luciano, but the feelings are so much more intense when I'm with you that there's no way I was even close. Klaus, I was so wrong to kiss Luciano and I honestly don't even know what I was thinking. I was thinking that it would bring some sort of closure, but it just complicated things. I don't want to be with Luciano, not now not ever. I just want to be with you and I feel so crazy for saying that and doing things that make it seem like I don't, but I just don't know how to handle myself. I don't care if we do the Jive or the Quickstep or the Rumba or the Waltz or if we just play patty cake. I don't care if we win or if we lose or even if we compete. I just want to be with you and only you and I feel so crazy but Klaus, I think I love you." In the hysteria of my moment, I hugged him tightly. I hadn't planned on saying any of this, and I was really beginning to regret it when he wasn't hugging me back. He sat there, completely tense. I relaxed my grip and was about to get up and leave, but he hugged me back.

"I've always loved you," he whispered in my hair. "I've loved you since I met you and although I was surprised that you were a guy, I loved you even more. I _love_ you Sebastian." And for once, I didn't feel guilty for not telling Klaus everything.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry, this is kind of rushed. I was just so excited to be posting Day 17 that I couldn't hold it! I had to write this tonight, I can't wait to post day 17. ARE YOU READY? TOMORROW... Oh well you'll see ;)

So enjoy anyways.

* * *

Day 16: Fishing at Rumba Beach

Practice was pretty uneventful. Klaus seemed like a whole new person after yesterday. He was more enthusiastic and not nearly as on edge as he had been the past couple days. It was like he had never dated Cynthia and I had never kissed Luciano and everything was well in Klaus Land. It was like he was glowing.

"I'm not glowing, it's just sweat." I was in the middle of watching him attempt to choreograph our dance for the ball. We finally decided on the Quickstep, because I still wasn't able to move my hips like a Latin dancer. "Which maybe I wouldn't be sweating so much if you were helping at all."

"I prefer to watch. Besides, you have all the dancing talent. I just have the good looks and charm." I smiled and he laughed. Our conversations were kept light, but I noticed even I had been more giddy since yesterday. Knowing he loves me was just the thing I needed to keep me from giving up. He attempted to show me his jazz hands, but I was off in cloud nine.

"Come on," he snapped his fingers. "Pay attention."

I stood up and attempted to do jazz hands. I just failed miserably and we fell into a laughing fit. "I'm so happy with you," he said, still giggling but attempting to regain his composure. We were sitting back to back and I turned around just enough to kiss his cheek.

"Me too."

We attempted to dance some more, but all efforts were futile. We were a little too giddy and neither of us was making any progress. "Why don't we just call it quits for the day? We still have two weeks to perfect our dance," I suggested. Not that I wasn't enjoying my giggle-fest with Klaus, but I knew it'd be all too soon before he became All Business Klaus and he'd just be getting frustrated with my incompetence.

He checked his watch. "That's a good idea. I need to go meet with the manager at the accessory shop today to work on cancelling my order."

I lay over on his lap, completely relaxed. He ran his fingers through my hair. "I thought you were done with all of that."

"I thought I was too, but it turns out the factory had already started manufacturing it and now it'd cost me money to cancel it. So I'm trying to work out the lowest cost way to get rid of the damn thing."

I _tch_ed. "Girls are such a hassle."

He laughed, "You're telling me," then he sat up a little bit further, trying to tell me to get off his lap without being to be rude.

I got up and gave him a quick peck. "When do you think you'll be done? I'd like to do something with you this afternoon."

He looked at his watch again. "I have no idea, but it'd be safe to say I'll be done by one. What do you say we meet up at Tango Gardens at one thirty and have a picnic or something?" he raised his eyebrow at me and I knew what he meant by "picnic".

He got up onto his feet then pulled me up. "Sounds like a plan," I smiled then he gave me another quick kiss before leaving.

I checked my watch after he left and it was only ten, but I had no idea where to go. I started to wander around and after about an hour or so I finally found Vince on the beach and joined him.

He was decked out in fishing gear and carting a large box filled with lures and bait. He seemed to be having difficulty carrying the huge tackle box _and_ his three fishing poles, which seemed pretty useless because he looked like he was going to fish alone.

"Hey, need help carrying that?" I ask, shuffling to catch up with him.

Before even looking to see who it is offering him help, he loads his tackle box onto me and sets his fishing rods down for a moment to stretch. "I thought I could carry it all but mommy was right, I do need to keep taking my vitamins. I think that's all she thinks I need is vitamins and maybe some milk. But daddy says to grow big strong muscles like him, he can even pick our dog Al up, I need to work my muscles until they hurt. Michael says that the best things hurt sometimes, but he won't tell me what he means by that. He says he'll tell me when I'm older, but I think I'm old enough already, don't you agree?"

I shook my head. It was pretty obvious whatever Michael was referring to was sexual and it went right over Vince's head. "Well let me know when he tells you." I said, walking forward.

He picked up his fishing poles and ran to catch up with me. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Honestly, I just saw you walking this way and thought I'd keep going. Where were you going?"

"To fish off the pier."

"By yourself?" I looked at his three fishing poles and his eyes grew wide, acknowledging my suspicion.

"Yeah, but if you want to fish too, I have two extra rods for you." Obviously he wasn't catching on at all.

We fished off the pier for a while, he made me touch the worms and although I didn't want to, it was worth it to pass the time.

After a while, I saw a redheaded boy approach Vince. He put his finger to his lips, telling me to not mention his presence, then he tickled Vince from behind.

Vince shot straight up, then turned around and smacked the boy on the shoulder. "Michael, you scared me!"

So this was the infamous Michael. He wasn't necessarily what I expected. Although it was silly to expect this thirteen-year-old boy to be some sort of sex god, I was slightly disappointed to see that he didn't have long, flowy red hair and an exposed chest. Instead, he had scraggly red hair (which I was surprised to see that someone's hair could be scruffier than Vince's) and Band-Aids everywhere. There wasn't a limb that didn't have one on it. Elbows, knees, noses, you name it.

"We were just talking about you earlier!"

Michael glanced over at me, then, as if determining I wasn't a threat, turned all his attention back to Vince. "Yeah? What were you saying?"

"I was telling him that you said that sometimes good things hurt and that you'd let me know what you meant when I was old enough."

Michael shot me another glance, but this one was less innocent. I could tell he knew that I knew what he meant by that, then turned his back towards me and put his arm around Vince. "You know what? I think you are old enough, why don't we go back to the house? Mom and dad and sis aren't home anyway."

Vince looked delighted. He swiped the fishing pole right out of my hand and packed up his gear. Before I could even say goodbye, he was already skipping away with Michael.

I felt bad for Vince, but when I checked my watch and saw it was already one fifteen, my excitement won over the pity I felt for Vince, knowing he was probably going to lose his virginity today.

At exactly one thirty, Klaus and I met up at Tango Gardens and he led me to his picnic spot. We made out all afternoon and I came home all glassy eyed and jelly legged.


	20. Chapter 20

AHH! Here it is! DAY 17. My favorite day in Princess Debut! Well maybe not, but definitely in Prince Debut.

Uh, I decided I'll just keep this chapter in here and not change my rating from T to M. Hopefully I won't get in trouble for it :D

Sorry my last couple author's notes have been rushed, mom's rushing me to bed but I just had to post this!

Pleasepleaseplease enjoy, and go easy, this is my first time ever writing this! Just... don't read it if you don't like dicks.

And hey, review. I'd love to know what you think :)

Oh! And real fast! Sorry if this conflicts with the story line. I wrote it before I wrote a lot of stuff, but I was too impatient to fix and/or review it. Next to being a little redundant, I don't think it conflicts, but if it does, I apologize.

* * *

Day 17: Emerald Reunion

Since Cynthia and Klaus were no longer practicing together anymore I didn't have to show up at practice at the break of dawn. Just as I was about to leave my room, Klaus arrived.

"Hey," he stood in the doorway and crossed his legs.

I looked up, startled, and checked my watch. "Am I late?"  
He invited himself inside and sat down. "No, I just thought I'd stop by," he patted the bed. "Sit down."

I sat. Just by sitting next to him I could tell something was different. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk."

I leaned back, relieved that nothing was seriously wrong. "Okay, about what?"  
"Well, how do I phrase it?" he sighed. "Back when I was a little boy, there was this girl I always played with. I was only about five so I didn't really know what love was, but if I did I think it'd be something like how I felt about her. I remember one day I stole one of my dad's most prized possessions, an emerald necklace passed on through the generations. He had it on display in the main hallway and one day I snuck it out and took it to give it to this girl..." he trailed off. "You know? This is stupid; I don't even know why I'm telling you..."

"No no, go on!"

"Well the next day the necklace was gone and she wouldn't tell me what she did with it. Instead, I guess as a payment, she gave me this drawing," he pulled out a folded piece of paper and suddenly it clicked.

_"What'd you do with my necklace?" I whined, it was just a candy necklace, not an emerald prized possession but it was pretty close._

_ "I can't tell ya, it's a secret," she stuck out her tongue. She was so pretty, even when she was making that sour face and covered in dirt and Band-Aids._

_ "Well why not?" I was pretty upset that she didn't tell me what she did with it, even though technically it was a present so she was free to do what she want._

_ "Because, I can't be sure if we're friends forever, but if I keep it I know we will be."_

_ "Well that's no fair; I don't have anything to keep that's yours."_

_ "Yes you do," she dug around in her pile of toys. I remember being jealous of how many she had although I only had about two, but she never wanted to play with hers, just mine. She pulled out a crumpled up sheet with a finger-painted drawing on it._

"Do you know what she said to me?" he smiled fondly at his picture.

"You look like a frog."

He looks me deep in the eyes. "You were that girl, Sebastian. You were that pretty little girl who I fell in love with."

I felt a twinge of guilt in the back of my mind as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you Klaus."

He pulled back with a wild look in his eyes. "Sebastian, look," he pointed to a picture behind me and I turned around.

Hanging on the wall was a framed emerald necklace. "Is that...?"

"Sebastian, that's my necklace. You really are the girl I fell for!" he threw up his arms and I dove into them for another hug. "Sebastian, I love you too."

He hugged me for a moment and brought my face up to his. He kissed me softly for a moment then as we separated to draw our breath he kissed me roughly. I could feel my heart flutter as we continued to make out. After about ten minutes, we ended up in a horizontal position on my pink comforter, Klaus on top.

I could feel my face flushing and blood rushing to my shaft. I couldn't help but to wonder if he was feeling like I was. After a little bit more of making out, I knew I couldn't handle it anymore. Slowly, I traced my hand from his neck down his back to in between us. I ran my hand up his shirt but when he didn't make any encouraging moves I moved it back down, cupping his groin.

"I want you," I whispered as I took a tighter grip on him and pulled his pants out, hoping I could slip my hand in.

He broke away from me for a moment with a real vulnerable look on his face and helped me undo his pants.

The second the zipper was pulled he was back to kissing me and I could tell that he had been feeling the same way.

I began to stroke him when he stopped altogether.

"I'm so sorry I thought that-" I immediately began to apologize but he stopped me.

"No I just uh..." he brushed his fingers through his hair. "Could you take off your clothes first?"  
I gave him a hard look, he was obviously embarrassed, and nodded. "Yeah, sure," he turned away so I could undress. I threw my clothes in a pile next to the bed and turned around to see him neatly folding his underwear and setting them on the dresser. He turned back around, making an attempt to cross his legs and hide himself, although it was hard to miss his pink little head.

I stopped for a moment to take in how lucky I was to be with such a wonderful lover. I knew he was well built in the first place, but I couldn't help but to notice how even his legs were toned. I scooted on the bed closer to him to get a better look and he shied away.

I set back. "Look, we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable."

"No no! I'm not it's just..." he tried frantically to come up with something. "I've never been with a guy before I'm not sure what to do..."

I chuckled. "I've never been with anyone before so your guess is as good as mine."

He smiled then looked at me shyly. "Can I...?" he pointed to my sensitive region and looked back up.

"Y-yeah, yeah, sure," I wasn't sure what he was going to do but I laid back and spread out to help him.

He poked the tip with his finger, almost like he had just discovered it. He started stroking my length and stopped. "I don't think I'm..."

I sat back up and kissed him. "Don't worry, I'll take it from here if you like," he nodded and I started to rub his length. Just holding it I was embarrassed to note that it was probably a good inch if not two longer than mine.

After jacking him off for a while I noticed he was starting to swell and get wetter so I stopped.

He mumbled and started to cover himself up again. His face was all flushed but I couldn't tell whether it was from the heat of the moment or just from blushing, which he had been doing an ample amount since he showed up. "Why'd you stop?"  
I scooted even closer to him and whispered "I want you to come inside of me," saying that made me feel like I had tons of experience with men _and_ women but it seemed right enough to me.

His eyes widened and he scooted to the end of the bed and started rummaging through his clothes.

"What are you...?"

"I didn't think to bring any protection," he found his wallet and whipped it open. "I might have something here..." he fumbled through his dollar bills but turned up empty. "Maybe if I could just run down the street and..."

I wrapped my arms around him from behind and smiled into his hair. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're both guys here, no babies, you'll be fine."

He intertwined his fingers with mine and turned his head around to kiss my cheek. "Could you, just maybe, if it's not too much to ask, go into me instead?"

I picked him up onto my lap. "Sure," from there I wasn't sure what to do. My collection of, err, sexual films didn't usually (or ever) involve other guys so I was just winging it.

I put my hands around his slender hips and started guiding him. At first I was just guiding him up and down, grinding on him. After a little bit of experimenting and "is this okay?" I finally was able to find where to penetrate.

The pressure against my penis was indescribable, he was so tight and warm that just being inside of him made me want to come. I guided him up and down a little more before I came to the conclusion that this wasn't going to work. I pulled out and turned him around on my lap.

He kissed me before asking "What's wrong?"  
I turned him around so we were on the majority of the bed and laid him back. "Let me try this."

He opened up his legs for me and right before putting it back in I took a moment to look in awe at what was mine. I had the glory of knowing that right before I went into his pink little entrance that it was all mine. I'd be the first person to ever venture in there and if things worked out just right I'd be the only person.

I pushed my way in and I noticed that I hadn't even come close to being fully in when he was on my lap. I started thrusting gently but I knew with my inexperience that I probably wasn't gentle at all.

Once I finally got it all the way in he let out a large moan. This drove me nearly to the spot so I kept thrusting, faster and deeper each time. Each time I thrust he let out another moan, albeit whether it was encouraging or not, I didn't wonder.

Right before I knew I was about to come I pulled out, hoping to prolong my orgasm.

He sat up. "Are you not going to come inside me?"

"Nope, now it's your turn," I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him on top of me. "It's not so intimidating anymore is it?"

He shook his head no and rubbed my anus with his head. "Is this okay?"  
I nodded and he continued to push it in. There was an even tighter pressure than when I was in him and for a second I finally knew why he was moaning so much. When he moaned it was like the sexiest thing I've ever heard but when he thrust into me all I could let out was a puny little whimper.

He ignored my whining for a while but when he started going in deeper and I started whining louder he pulled out for a moment. "Am I hurting you?"  
I shook my head no and he thrust back into me with even more force. After a couple of minutes I began feeling a little bit neglected and put my hand between us to stroke myself. Klaus caught on quickly to what I was doing and took over, both thrusting and jerking me off at the same time.

It was no time before I really started to build up again. "Klaus..." I managed to get out between my pathetic gasps and whimpers. "I think I... I think I'm... going to..." I let out a loud moan as he pushed in deeper than before.

He laid down closer to me while still pushing in and stroked my hair. Any of the cutesy embarrassed boy at the beginning had vanished. "Me too, let's come together," he pushed harder and faster and deeper and I was about to explode but I knew that Klaus was still working his way up.

"Klaus I'm-"

"Just hold on!" he slowed down slightly and nearly pulled out for one last thrust, the hardest and deepest I'd reckon he's ever produced. Suddenly, I felt his penis throb and pulsate and I knew he was coming, which was just in time because I couldn't stop myself from it any longer.

Afterwards he pulled out and I could feel his hot cum dripping down my thighs. I sat up to see some of mine on his belly and wiped it off frantically. "I'm so sorry, how pathetic of me..."

He scooted close and kissed me, I could feel how tired he was-not that I was any less. I was at a loss of what to say so I sat on the end of the bed all jelly-legged and glassy-eyed.

"Klaus, I uh..."

"Thank you... Actually, I take that back. That's lame. Uh..."

I smiled and hugged him, ready to fall asleep in his arms any moment. "Thank you too. I love you."

He smiled as we drifted off. "I love you too..."


	21. Chapter 21

Betcha thought I died huh. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated D: It's not like I've even been that busy. I've just been... I've had writers block. I had this terrible plot twist in mind and I didn't want to update it until I was sure it was what I wanted (which it isn't. I mean, how predictable would it have been too! Ah!). I've rewritten this chapter at least four times because I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with this story after Klaus and Sebastian _made __love_. I mean, that's the amazing part xD Now I have to fill up the next two weeks with something interesting. I don't know if anyone read my Luciano's Luck, but I pretty much gave up after day twenty. So I'm trying hard to fill them all!

I've rambled. Please enjoy, and feel free to review. I like to know you haven't all abandoned me :)

* * *

Day 18: Surprising Foundation Festival

Klaus and I pretty much took the day off yesterday. We stayed in bed almost all day, at least until Kip came in and bitched at us to go to practice.

Even once we were out of my room, we didn't practice. Klaus and I were definitely stiff, and I was amazed at his ability to walk.

Today, Kip woke me up to tell me that there was a Foundation Festival happening tonight, and I was required to dance in it. "Of course, I don't know how you're going to manage that because according to Tony, you and Klaus don't have a clue what you're doing."

I whimpered, not even because I didn't have a clue how to dance tonight. I had tried sitting up, and the pain in my rear was worse than it was yesterday. "Uh, there's no way I can skip this one can I?"

Kip raised his eyebrow at me, "Is there ever?"

"No." I sighed.

The dance wasn't until after sunset, so Klaus and I had all day to practice and make it look like we had a brief idea of what we were doing. Just as I was warming up, or at least trying to warm up because my legs didn't want to fit into their right positions, Klaus stormed in. He didn't seem to be hobbling as bad as I was, but I also wasn't as large or vigorous as him.

He frowned at his watch, it was nearly ten already. "Okay, we have about seven hours to put something together. Start warming up," he barked.

"Are you alright?" I tried to place my hand on his shoulder but he shot me a death glare and I shied away.

"I have a killer headache, I'm sore as fuck, and we have seven hours to put together something to prove you were the right choice, now start warming up."

I started stretching but something in that sentence caught my attention. "Wait, to prove I'm the right choice? Do you think I'm not _good enough_ or something?" I was trying my best not to rile him up more than he already was, but I was already pretty upset.

"My father's going to be at the Foundation Festival tonight. He doesn't know that Cynthia and I broke up, so if you're not a million times better than Cynthia, then I don't know what's going to happen."

"I have, like, less than three weeks of experience under my belt. You and Cynthia have been dancing for years, there's no way in hell I'm going to dance better than her."

"Exactly," he sighed and leaned on the barre.

I didn't know whether to be offended or sympathetic. I crossed the room to sit on the barre with him and he got up. "Klaus, don't be mad at me."

He stood in front of me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm not, I'm just nervous. I'm nervous and I'm scared. I have no idea what might happen if father finds out that Cynthia and I broke up and that I'm with someone else, a guy no less. I might be forced to break up with you or I might have to leave the Flower Kingdom. I love you so much, but my father still makes the decisions." He looked me directly in the eyes and I could see the pain welling up in his.

I kissed him and nuzzled his neck. "We'll make do, I promise."

He didn't respond so I looked up at him. I kissed the hot tears off his cheeks and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we only have seven hours, remember?"

Somehow we were able to put together a quickstep within six hours, giving us just enough time to memorize and perfect it. It wasn't anything absolutely breathtaking, but it was casual enough to be possibly platonic. Besides, it was just for a festival, not some large competition.

The Foundation Festival started at 6:30, but all dancers were encouraged to be there by five to get into costume and warm up. The kingdom must've been buzzing with gossip about Klaus and me because we got weird looks with every move we made. Most of the guys were skeptical around Klaus and most of the girls shot me dirty looks. One girl in particular wouldn't have cared if I melted off the face of the earth.

"Cynthia, you got a partner I see," Klaus grinned, trying to be as casual as possible.

She didn't reply. In fact, she didn't take her gaze off the racks of clothing as she searched for her dress.

"It's nice to see you too," I could already see Klaus becoming impatient, but he smiled through gritted teeth regardless.

"Go fuck yourself Klaus."

He turned around, done with trying to make nice with Cynthia. "I wonder who her partner is," I said once I was convinced that Cynthia wasn't paying attention to us.

"I'm honestly surprised she has a partner in such short notice, must be desperate."

Klaus and I preformed third, Cynthia and Caesar following fourth. They danced a formal, predictable Waltz. There wasn't a winner, but if there was, it totally would've been us.

I was congratulated by at least a dozen people after dancing, so I had a relatively hard time keeping an eye on Klaus. I wanted to meet his father, but I knew it was probably best not to get involved. Either way, after the crowd began to clear, I began scoping out Klaus.

I half expected to find him by Cynthia's side, but I knew that would just be ridiculous. I ran into Luciano though, and decided that I should continue my quest to save the prince.

"Have you seen Klaus?" I looked around as he shot me a deadpan expression.

"I don't even know where I am half the time," he replied flatly.

"Touché," I spotted Lauren and Brenda in the distance and hailed them over before I lost sight of them. If anyone was going to know where Klaus was, it's them.

"What do you want?" Lauren clucked, placing her hands on her hips, Brenda copied her.

Still not making eye contact, I perused the crowd, checking for any sight of Klaus. "Have you seen Klaus anywhere?"

Brenda nodded her head behind her. "Last time I saw him, he was outside with his dad. You might want to check there."

I nodded a quick thanks and took off towards the doors. I almost barreled through them when I heard a booming voice that could be described as none other than Klaus' fathers. I hadn't even met the man, but his voice was distinct, like a deeper, raspier version of Klaus.

I listened closely, peeking out of the door just slightly. I couldn't tell if he was scared or defiant, but Klaus didn't dare look up from his shoes.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't expect to be the heir to the throne with a man Klaus! First your mother fucks it up, and now I've got a fag as a son? You're a disgrace."

I felt my blood boil as I listened closely for Klaus' response. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Speak up when you're talking to me. The ground doesn't give a shit about what you have to say, though I can't say I do either," he commanded.

"I love him," he repeated with little conviction.

"Well I love pumpkin pie, but you don't think I'm going to fuck it and completely disregard my family do you? No, I'm not. Because I'm a decent fucking human being who cares about his kingdom. I'm not an ignorant fuck like you."

I was ready to lunge out the door and attack his father as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I startled as I whipped around and Cynthia smacked her hand over my mouth to keep me from calling out and began whispering.

"If you're going to spy, at least try not to be so obvious doing it."

"His father is a monster!" was the first thing that came to mind. "I don't see how Klaus could be halfway decent with a parent like that!"

"Yeah, he's pretty rude. If I were you though, I wouldn't try to attack him. He's a good…" she picked up my left arm. "Four times the size of you."

I snatched my arm back "My right arm's stronger, I swear!" She raised her eyebrows and I realized what I had said. "Wait, I didn't mean because that's the arm that I always…"

"Regardless, he's a tough guy. And I'm pretty sure pouncing on your boyfriend's father isn't the best way to win his affection."

"I can't let him talk to Klaus like that!" I was about to charge at him again when Cynthia wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"Sebastian, don't."

All anger dissipated from me. I wriggled out of her grip and turned around. "What if he hurts Klaus? I can't let that happen."

She wrapped her arms around me again. "He won't. I know Klaus and I know Mr. Rosencrans. He would never try to hurt Klaus, and Klaus would never let him raise a hand."

I felt myself getting weaker. It was a crazy thought that someone couldn't like Klaus in all his cute, charming glory. "But what if he takes Klaus back to his kingdom? I may never see him again."

Cynthia laid her head on my chest. "Don't go out there Sebastian. Everything will work out, and he's much larger than you." She began twirling her fingers on my lapel. "I know you might not think so since Klaus and I broke up, but I care a lot about you. I care a lot about both of you. I know nothing will happen to Klaus and I don't want anything to happen to you. If you go out there, you're going to get hurt. He might hurt Klaus too, and you don't want that. Just please don't go out there." Tears were nearly streaming down her face.

Begrudgingly, I took her hand and walked away, sneaking out the back door and hoping no one caught us. No one was left in the dance hall anymore, so seeing Cynthia and I sneaking out late at night probably wouldn't be very good for either of our reputations. Thankfully, Isabel Star Reporter and any other snoops were gone, so we both parted ways and headed home.


End file.
